Si no te odio
by GreenEyedPirates
Summary: La historia de Francia y el Reino Unido no ha sido precisamente un camino de rosas, y tal vez empezar desde cero como amigos no es tan fácil cuando se ha vertido tanta sangre durante tanto tiempo... [Histórico]
1. Inglaterra, s XII

¡Buenas! Sí, tengo un fic histórico inacabado y me meto con otro :D Pero es que se acerca una fecha importante y no quería dejarla pasar sin aportar mi granito de arena a la parte fruker del fandom (ANTES DE IRTE PORQUE NO TE GUSTA EL FRUK, FAVOR DE LEER LA PRESENTACIÓN HASTA EL FINAL. Gracias :D). Sí señores, me refiero a que el próximo 8 de abril se cumplen 110 años de la firma del Entente Cordiale, el acuerdo en virtud del cual Francia y el Reino Unido enterraron formalmente el hacha de guerra tras mil años de conflictos casi ininterrumpidos y que hoy día permanece vigente :DDD Ambos países han sido aliados desde entonces y eso es algo que me causa mucho amol y felicidad :3

Peeero como dice el resumen, la historia no es un camino de rosas, y tal vez empezar de cero como amigos no es tan fácil cuando se ha vertido tanta sangre durante tanto tiempo...

**Aunque soy una fruker muy moñas, en este fic vais a encontrar poco romance tirando a ninguno, o sea que si shippeais otras cosas o no shippeais muy hard el fruk pero os gustan los fic históricos y cómo interactúan estos dos, SED BIENVENIDOS.**

Hetalia es de Himaruya y yo no gano nada salvo la satisfacción de ser una frukifriki y de quemarme los ojos en la wikipedia para que esto quede mínimamente creíble. ¡Ah! Hablando de eso. No soy ninguna experta en historia y la wikipedia es mi fuente básica de información porque tampoco tengo tiempo de leerme tratados de historia ni de contrastar fuentes. Así que si hay algún fallo histórico, las culpas a ellos.

Gracias por leer. Bienvenidos a **Si no te odio**. Espero que os guste.

* * *

**Capítulo 1: Inglaterra, s. XII**

El viento arreciaba aquella noche oscura de luna nueva y se colaba entre las murallas que defendían el castillo. Un niño sucio y flacucho, con aspecto de no contar mucho más de diez años, sintió un escalofrío y se arrebujó entre sus ropas, para luego reanudar su trabajo limpiando las caballerizas.

El ruido de los festejos en el interior del castillo llegó hasta él. Risas, gritos y música. Lo peor, de todas formas, no era cuando llegaban los sonidos, sino el olor de la comida. Cuando su estómago comenzó a quejarse en voz alta, decidió que era hora de regalarse un pequeño descanso. Dejó a un lado de mala gana la pala con la que había estado recogiendo los desperdicios de los animales, se puso su capa, que había dejado colgada en una viga, y se refugió del viento en una esquina para dar buena cuenta de una cebolla que había birlado hacía un rato de las cocinas.

Al poco rato de morder la hortaliza, las lágrimas acudieron a sus ojos y casi agradeció tener una buena excusa para llorar. Una música dulce comenzó a sonar en el interior del castillo, y una voz melodiosa que conocía ya demasiado bien entonó una canción arrebatadora. Era una historia de lo más estúpida sobre alguna doncella enamorada y un valiente caballero que corría a rescatarla de todos sus males.

La melodía terminó y todos los invitados aplaudieron. Bueno, no era extraño que lo hicieran teniendo en cuenta que su corte había quedado inundada de nobles normandos, bretones y francos, pensó. Ya ni siquiera entendía muy bien qué papel le quedaba a él en todo aquello.

Clavó las uñas en lo que quedaba de la cebolla y dio otro bocado.

De repente, un leve murmullo de alas batiendo se escuchó cerca de su oído izquierdo, y algo le tiró de uno de sus sucios y desordenados mechones de pelo. El muchacho se volvió para ver algo que nadie más podía: era un diminuto ser brillante, con un cuerpecillo parecido al de una joven doncella y dos preciosas y frágiles alas de mariposa que nacían de su espalda.

Un hada.

La pequeña criatura susurró algo en su oído que hizo que el chico se secara sus lágrimas apresuradamente.

—No estaba llorando —replicó, mirándola ofendido. Luego le enseñó lo que estaba comiendo—. Es por la cebolla. No me gusta mucho comerla cruda, pero es lo único que he podido encontrar.

El hada revoloteó a su alrededor y le dijo algo más al oído derecho.

—No, no puedo ir adentro, estoy castigado —le recordó, poniéndose en pie con fastidio—. Y de todas formas no querría entrar. Lo único que hacen es comer, emborracharse y reírse de mi acento y de mi aspecto. Son todos imbéciles —rezongó. Trepó de un salto a la valla de madera que delimitaba el establo, y sentado en ella acarició la frente de uno de los caballos. La última vez que había comido junto al rey normando había resultado un desastre, y era la razón por la que ahora estaba allí.

—Eh, muchacho —le había dicho el fornido monarca, después de escucharlo hablar—, ya va siendo hora de que aprendas nuestro idioma, ¿no crees? Esa lengua que hablas es de bárbaros.

Él había enrojecido hasta la raíz del cabello sin saber qué decir. El rey le imponía mucho respeto, y no era menos cierto que los normandos le habían enseñado algunas cosas útiles, como montar a caballo, o establecer impuestos. No había tenido más remedio que aceptar su presencia allí, pero... no podían pedirle que renunciara a su propia lengua. Eso era pedir demasiado. Era lo único que le quedaba. Si empezaba así, tenía miedo de acabar transformado en uno más de ellos... o de desaparecer, que venía a ser lo mismo.

—¡Vamos! ¿Te has quedado mudo? —preguntó el rey, riendo estruendosamente—. Dinos algo en francés, _Angleterre_. ¿O es que aún no has aprendido?

Varios nobles a su alrededor comenzaron a observar la escena entretenidos y él se sintió aún más avergonzado. Tragó saliva, pero fue incapaz de decir una sola palabra. Por supuesto que sabía francés. Pero no pensaba utilizarlo.

—¿Osas desobedecer a tu rey? —bramó el monarca, dejando con un golpe su jarra de vino en la mesa. Hizo ademán de levantarse hacia el muchacho, pero una delicada mano se posó sobre su brazo y lo detuvo.

La mano pertenecía a una persona que Inglaterra conocía muy bien, y que ahora lo miraba sonriendo con interés, desde su asiento a la derecha del rey. Era el mismo chico con el que solía jugar cuando ambos eran más pequeños, antes de la invasión. El mismo que siempre había sido más alto, más fuerte y más apuesto que él. El que cantaba canciones. El mismo que abandonaba el continente de vez en cuando para volver a recordarle a los normandos que eran vasallos de Francia.

Inglaterra lo miró con rencor y ante esto Francia acentuó su sonrisa.

—Os propongo algo, majestad —dijo el chico mayor—. Puesto que _Angleterre_ se empeña en seguir hablando ese idioma de campesinos y mozos de cuadra, dejemos que viva y trabaje como uno de ellos, si es lo que quiere.

El rey y algunos de sus hombres rieron y asintieron ante la ocurrencia. Y esa era la historia de cómo había acabado en una cuadra.

Mientras rememoraba aquella escena, el hada se había posado sobre su cabeza e intentaba convencerlo con su vocecilla para que recapitulara.

—¡Ni en sueños! —le respondió el joven Inglaterra, espantándola como a un insecto. Volvió al suelo de un salto y encaró a la pequeña criatura—. Jamás hablaré francés, ni en mil años. Jamás me vestiré como ellos ni actuaré como ellos. ¡Jamás! —repitió testarudo—. No me importa si tengo que limpiar mierda de caballos el resto de mi vida.

Caminó hacia una esquina en la que había un montón de paja que le hacía las veces de cama a falta de algo mejor, y hundió sus manos en él hasta que sacó del fondo una pequeña bolsa en la que guardaba sus pocas pertenencias. Dentro de ella había una espada de madera, lo más parecido a una de verdad que había podido encontrar para entrenar cuando nadie lo molestaba. La tomó por la empuñadura y repitió los movimientos que había visto hacer a los escuderos mientras esperaban en el patio a sus señores. Era la única manera que tenía de aprender. La emprendió contra una de las vigas de madera que soportaban el techo del establo, imaginándose que en realidad era a Francia a quien tenía frente a él.

«Algún día crecerás para convertirte en mi más grande y fiel vasallo» le había dicho una vez, mirándolo con esa condescendencia que tanto irritaba a Inglaterra, mientras pasaba una mano por su rebelde cabello intentando peinarlo. ¿Por qué recordaba eso ahora?

—Sí, algún día creceré —dijo en voz alta, propinándole un golpe a la viga con todas sus fuerzas. Luego vino otro, y otro, y otro. Las lágrimas volvieron a acudir a sus ojos, y ya hacía rato que se había terminado la cebolla—. ¡Creceré para abrirte en canal como a un cerdo!

Un socavón en el asfalto hizo que la cabina del coche de caballos se tambaleara un instante, sacando a Inglaterra abruptamente de sus ensoñaciones.

—¿Se encuentra usted bien, Mr. Kirkland? —preguntó su acompañante, el embajador inglés en París, que había acudido a Londres para la ocasión.

—¿Eh? Sí, sí, gracias —contestó él educadamente—. Bueno, todo lo bien que uno puede estar en un día aciago como este —bromeó, aunque aquella broma estaba cargada de verdad para él. El embajador recibió el comentario con una alegre carcajada y Arthur no pudo evitar pensar que tal vez el dignatario llevaba demasiado tiempo viviendo en París.

—Vamos, no exagere. Hoy es un día feliz para todos —le recordó el embajador.

Inglaterra desvió la mirada hacia la ventanilla de la cabina y vio desfilar ante sus ojos las señoriales casas que flanqueaban la calle y que conservaban aún el estilo victoriano.

—Desde luego —murmuró sin estar nada convencido.

* * *

OMG, el Arthur preadolescente me ha quedado muy Arya, ¿no?

Como curiosidad os explicaré que, durante los aproximadamente 300 años de control normando sobre Inglaterra (los normandos eran un pueblo que vivía en la zona norte de lo que ahora es Francia, y eran vasallos del rey de los francos pero iban un poco a su bola... en el fondo eran medio vikingos), el idioma oficial de la corte y de la gente chachi y refinada fue el francés; sin embargo, la mayoría del pueblo llano nunca llegó a aprenderlo, y eso me dio la idea para este episodio. El inglés actual es una "lengua bastarda" producto de la mezcla entre el idioma original anglosajón y el francés que llevaron los normandos.

Se agradecen reviews :DDD


	2. Brétigny, 1360

¡Buenas! ¡Gracias por vuestros comentarios, favs, follows y lecturas! Aquí os traigo el segundo capítulo. ¿Qué tal un cambio de perspectiva? ;)

(Hetalia es de Himaruya y eso)

* * *

**Capítulo 2: Brétigny, 1360**

Francia ahogó un bostezo. Solía ser una persona bastante energética por las mañanas siempre que la noche anterior no hubiera cometido ningún exceso, pero la niebla londinense le producía somnolencia. Por fortuna, los húmedos jirones que al amanecer habían hecho de la ciudad su reino, comenzaron a disiparse conforme el sol fue ganando altura.

—¡Veremos un Londres soleado! —se maravilló su Presidente, que caminaba a su lado por una concurrida calle. La delegación francesa había llegado la noche anterior después de un cansado viaje por tierra y mar, y se habían alojado en un hotel cercano al lugar donde estaba planeado que se firmara el acuerdo. La mayoría había optado por trasladarse en coche a pesar de que era un trayecto corto, pero él había preferido caminar para despejarse y algunos lo habían secundado.

—Es un buen augurio, no cabe duda —comentó el Ministro de política exterior, a su otro lado.

Francis Bonnefoy alzó una ceja y por una vez le fue difícil sonreir. Porque sabía muy bien, por experiendia propia, que las mayores tragedias pueden ocurrir bajo un sol radiante...

Aquella mañana los rayos del sol se filtraban por entre las ventanas de la estancia en la que se habían citado para discutir los últimos detalles del tratado de paz, antes de presentárselo a sus respectivos monarcas. Francia releía una y otra vez, sin poder creerla, la larguísima lista de territorios franceses que Inglaterra reclamaba para sí. Las manos le temblaban ligeramente cuando volvió a dejar el papel sobre la mesa. Si su rey llegaba a firmar aquello, significaría el desastre.

Alzó la mirada y sus ojos se encontraron con los de Inglaterra, que lo miraba con una inquietante sonrisa, recostado en su silla indolentemente mientras jugaba con una moneda entre los dedos de su mano derecha. Vestía camisa de lino y un rico jubón escarlata. Su rostro aún conservaba algunas facciones infantiles, pero en conjunto había crecido mucho durante los dos últimos siglos. Ya casi igualaba a Francia en altura, y lo que aún le faltaba de músculo lo compensaba con un ingenio que ya había hecho a Francia morder el polvo miserablemente en más de una ocasión. Al recordar lo ocurrido en Crézy y Poitiers casi se alegró de que fuese una mesa de negociaciones y no un campo de batalla lo que los separaba aquel día.

—Esto es disparatado. No voy a entregarte la mitad de mi reino —le dijo, intentando imprimir en sus palabras una seguridad que estaba muy lejos de sentir. Incómodo, cambió de postura en su silla y el dolor volvió a aguijonearle la cicatriz que llevaba en el pecho, justo donde una flecha inglesa lo había atravesado de parte a parte en Poitiers, igual que a tantos otros franceses. Él había sobrevivido; sus compatriotas no habían tenido tanta suerte.

—No veo que tengas otra elección —respondió Inglaterra lentamente—. Además, teniendo en cuenta el desarrollo de esta guerra no me parece un mal precio a cambio de la paz y de mi renuncia al trono francés, que me corresponde por legítimo derecho.

—Ya hemos discutido eso, sabes de sobra que tus aspiraciones al trono eran inaceptables —replicó Francia, irritado. Un rey inglés gobernando a los franceses... gobernándolo a él. Solo de pensarlo se le revolvía el estómago. ¿Cómo había permitido que cambiaran tanto las tornas?

Inglaterra rió entre dientes y se inclinó sobre la mesa de manera amenazante.

—_France_... te daré un consejo: aprovecha esta oportunidad. Si no firmáis este tratado, tomaré lo que es mío por la fuerza.

Francia sintió que un escalofrío lo recorría de arriba a abajo. Después de haber vivido las humillantes derrotas de los últimos años, le intimidaban sinceramente aquellas palabras. Pero no debía dejarlo traslucir. Tenía que mantener la frente alta. Tenía que hacerlo por su gente.

Sus ojos volvieron al tratado que Inglaterra había puesto subre la mesa. La lista de territorios que tendría que ceder no era el único problema. Suspiró antes de hablar, a sabiendas de que no serviría de nada.

—El rescate que pides por nuestro rey es completamente desorbitado.

—¿Acaso vale menos un rey de Francia? —le preguntó Inglaterra, sonriente. Era una pregunta trampa, por supuesto, al igual que la cláusula del rescate en sí. Los ingleses habían conseguido capturar hacía ya cuatro años a Jean II tras su victoria en Poitiers, y desde entonces lo habían mantenido preso. Pidiendo una suma desproporcionada a cambio de su regreso sano y salvo, Inglaterra conseguía que Francia tuviera que elegir entre quedarse sin monarca o ir a la bancarrota. Y ambas posibilidades le beneficiaban a él. Francia era muy consciente de todo ello, y también de que Inglaterra estaba saboreando con gusto aquel momento. Paladeándolo, podría decirse.

Apretó los puños en un gesto de impotencia y frustración.

—Tal vez podría reunir una cuarta parte en los próximos años, pero _todo esto_... Inglaterra, te... te lo ruego —dijo con dificultad—. Sabes que es imposible.

Después de haberse rebajado hasta el punto de suplicar, no era capaz de seguir mirando a su rival a la cara. Bajó la vista y hundió la cabeza entre sus manos. Sentía unas enormes ganas de llorar que a duras penas lograba contener. Dudaba que existiera en aquel momento alguien más desafortunado que él sobre la Tierra.

—Oh, no te preocupes. Si te falta dinero, puedo darte trabajo —se burló Inglaterra—. Últimamente ando escaso de mozos de cuadra.

Aquella frase dolió como una bofetada, y Francia acusó el golpe. Los dolorosos recuerdos de un tiempo en el que todo era más sencillo acudieron a su mente. Dejó escapar una risa amarga y justo en ese momento, para su desgracia, un par de lágrimas desbordaron por fin sus ojos.

Pero qué más daba. Ya estaba todo perdido. Ni siquiera le quedaba un orgullo al que aferrarse.

—Así que de eso se trata. ¿Todo esto es una especie de venganza? —volvió a mirar a Inglaterra a la cara, sin molestarse ya en ocultar sus lágrimas, y eso pareció incomodar al otro por un instante. —¿Y puedo saber exactamente por qué? ¿Es por haberte enseñado todo lo que sabes? ¿O por haberte mantenido todos esos años alejado de la corte normanda para que no perdieras tu identidad?

Aquello consiguió borrar por completo la sonrisa del rostro de Inglaterra, que en cambio enrojeció de ira.

—¡No me hagas reír! ¿Ahora va a resultar que me hiciste pasar un infierno porque te preocupabas por mí? ¡JA! —se puso en pie y, rodeando la mesa, se acercó a Francia dando grandes zancadas, colocó sus manos sobre los reposabrazos de su silla y le habló muy de cerca—. Yo no era más que un niño que apenas sabía de guerras. No hacía mal a nadie, lo único a lo que aspiraba era a vivir tranquilo, y lo sabías. Pero eso no te impidió financiar la invasión, ¿verdad? ¿Vas a decirme que lo hiciste por mi bien?

Francia guardó silencio unos instantes, sin saber qué responder a eso. La mirada de Inglaterra le quemaba; no fue capaz de sostenerla por más tiempo y volvió a bajar la suya. La verdad era vergonzosa, pero era lo único que tenía.

—Eras mi mejor amigo... —murmuró —. Quería... tenerte cerca.

La respuesta hizo reir a Inglaterra, que recuperó la sonrisa de antes y agarró de forma brusca el rostro de Francia para obligarlo a que volviera a mirarle.

—Ahora me tendrás. Pero no seré tu amigo —advirtió—. Aunque tienes razón en una cosa: de no ser por ti, no habría tenido que aprender tan pronto a defenderme... y a atacar. Yo soy lo que tú hiciste de mí, Francia. Contempla tu obra.

Inglaterra se separó de él y Francia recapacitó sobre aquellas palabras. ¿De verdad era aquel sanguinario estratega que se alzaba ante él el mismo niño inocente que jugaba a cazar mariposas en un prado, siglos atrás? ¿De verdad había sido él el causante de semejante transformación? ¿Había matado él al infante para darle vida al monstruo? La idea se le hacía insoportablemente dolorosa. Nunca habría podido imaginar que los acontecimientos iban a precipitarse de aquella manera.

Francia cerró los ojos mientras sentía que algo se rompía dentro de él. Inglaterra también lo captó perfectamente y decidió aprovechar ese momento de debilidad. Se sentó sobre el brazo de la silla de Francia y acarició sus cabellos con la misma condescendencia con la que el francés solía hacérselo a él en el pasado.

—Ya está, ya está —susurró con una sonrisa, fingiendo consolarlo—. Ahora que ese punto ha quedado aclarado, dime, ¿qué harás con el tratado?

Francia suspiró con dolor.

—Lo llevaré ante mi rey —respondió con voz temblorosa.

—¿Y...?

—Y... le convenceré de... d-de que lo firme —capituló Francia.

Inglaterra sonrió con satisfacción.

—Así me gusta —susurró en su oído antes de alejarse de él y salir de la habitación con la frente bien alta.

Francia lo observó alejarse y esperó a que las puertas se cerraran tras él para dejar escapar un sollozo que llevaba un rato pugnando por salir.

* * *

*Canta* _¡Me has enseñado tuuuuuuuu, tú has siiiido mi maestro para hacer sufriiiiiiiir!_

¡Wooo! Espero que os haya gustado. Francia es mi personaje favorito y por eso no hay nada que me guste más que verlo llorar (?). Los ingleses fueron bastante cabritos en esa época... y los franceses no fueron capaces de mantenerlos a raya. Hum...

Samantha: ¡Me alegro de que te esté gustando! Aquí tienes la continuación :3

Bunny: En respuesta a tu pregunta de si Francia lo estaba protegiendo o no, pues como ves depende de a quién le preguntes ;) Dejaré que saques tus conclusiones... Respecto al fruk, pues... solo decirte que intentaré contentar a todo el mundo, veremos si lo consigo. ;)

¡Besotes! :3 Y gracias por seguir ahí.


	3. Castillon, 1453

Sé que el acuerdo del Entente Cordiale se firmo en Londres, pero no tengo ni idea de dónde se hizo físicamente la reunión y no he podido encontrar información sobre ello, así que me lo he inventado, hahaha, matadme.

Ah, antes de comenzar, una aclaración. En la batalla de Castillon los dos bandos eran, por un lado ingleses y gascones (Gascuña es una región de lo que hoy es Francia pero que entonces estaba aliada con Inglaterra), y por otro franceses y bretones (de Bretaña (no Gran Bretaña), otro territorio que hoy día forma parte de Francia). Es que al escribirlo me di cuenta que sobre todo lo de los bretones podía ser confuso.

Hetalia es de Himaruya y eso.

* * *

**Capítulo 3: Castillon, 1453**

Inglaterra se apeó del coche de caballos, se colocó con cuidado su sombrero de copa y respiró hondo. Antes de entrar en el edificio donde estaban citados (nada ostentoso, pues habían decidido que el acuerdo se firmara en la residencia de su Primer Ministro), miró a ambos lados un tanto nervioso. No se veía ningún francés en los alrededores. En el fondo, eso lo alivió momentáneamente.

—Llega tarde... como de costumbre —rezongó mientras consultaba su reloj de bolsillo.

—Iremos entrando nosotros —lo tranquilizó el embajador. Puso una mano sobre el hombro de Inglaterra y lo invitó a avanzar con él a través del camino empedrado que, flanqueado por parterres cuajados de rosas de distintas variedades, llevaba hasta la puerta de la mansión—. El Primer Ministro nos espera dentro.

—Ah... sí, por supuesto.

Inglaterra guardó su reloj de vuelta en el bolsillo de su chaleco y siguió al embajador con gesto lúgubre.

—Vamos, alegre esa cara —le pidió el diplomático justo antes de entrar—. Ya que hemos llegado antes que los franceses, si lo prefiere podemos levantar una empalizada en el jardín.

Su acompañante soltó una risotada e Inglaterra intentó sonreír por cortesía, aunque el chiste no le había hecho la mínima gracia. Hubiera apostado su colección de mariposas tropicales con cualquiera a que aquel tipo (¿Quién lo había nombrado embajador en Francia, de todas formas?) no había tenido que construir nunca una empalizada de verdad.

Y seguramente tampoco había tenido que atacar ninguna.

* * *

—¿Dónde está mi artillería? ¿¡Dónde está mi artillería!?

Inglaterra se desgañitaba, furioso, en medio del campo de batalla, pero ninguno de sus compañeros respondía a su pregunta desesperada. El caos reinante a su alrededor era demasiado como para que alguien se preocupara por algo más que conservar la vida con un mínimo de honor, y de todas formas, Inglaterra dudaba que los que quedaban aún en pie de entre sus compatriotas y aliados no hubieran quedado ya sordos a base de cañonazos.

Un soldado francés de a pie corrió hacia él espada en ristre e intentó asestarle desde arriba un espadazo que hubiera partido a cualquiera en dos. El inglés contuvo el golpe a duras penas con su escudo. Sus músculos, cincelados en la batalla, estaban ya cansados y se resintieron. A pesar de ello, consiguió reunir la fuerza suficiente para realizar un movimiento semicircular y rechazarlo, a la vez que hundía su propia espada en el hueco fatal que dejaba la armadura del otro justo en la axila.

Era imposible para él llevar la cuenta de la cantidad de franceses que se había llevado ya por delante desde que empezó la guerra, usando aquellos movimientos que irónicamente había aprendido de los normandos y había repetido a escondidas en un establo hacía ya mucho, mucho tiempo.

El soldado gritó, perdió el equilibrio y cayó al suelo. Otros tres como él se aproximaban, así que Inglaterra ni siquiera se molestó en rematarlo. Rugió lleno de frustración y corrió él mismo hacia los franceses. Algunos eran más altos y fuertes que él, pero también más lentos. Inglaterra manejaba su espada con una pericia y desenvoltura envidiables, y sus enemigos no tardaron en caer bajo su acero. Uno de ellos, sin embargo, se las apañó para clavar un puñal en su costado poco antes de morir. Inglaterra maldijo entre dientes y hundió con rabia su filo en el cuello del atacante hasta que la cálida sangre gala le salpicó el rostro.

Daba igual. Todo lo que pudiera hacer daba igual. Podría matar a quinientos franceses y otros tantos bretones que saldrían otros mil de debajo de las piedras. La ventaja numérica del enemigo era excesiva y, después de décadas, habían aprendido a defenderse. A base de derrotas, Francia había descubierto que el exceso de confianza en sí mismo era su peor enemigo. Desde que había comenzado a ser precavido, el devenir de la guerra se había invertido por completo. Claro que la inoportuna intervención de aquella niña conocida como la Doncella de Orléans había tenido mucho que ver en ello. La joven campesina había sido ajusticiada años atrás, pero a su muerte el daño ya estaba hecho. Francia había recuperado territorios. Peor aún: había recuperado la esperanza.

Él tampoco era el mismo desde entonces. Por obligación había asistido a todo el proceso, y presenciar aquello había acabado con los últimos resquicios de infancia que quedaban dentro de él. Jeanne había conseguido con su cautiverio y muerte lo que no había conseguido en vida: hacer que Inglaterra llegara a plantearse si realmente era cierto que Francia contaba con el favor divino. Si él era a ojos de Dios el malhechor, entonces estaba condenado. Pero, ¿qué había hecho él para merecer tal castigo? Trataba de alejar esos pensamientos de su mente, pero las dudas lo despertaban de noche y lo hacían flaquear de día.

Dejó un momento su escudo en tierra y se llevó una mano al costado. La herida ardía, y aunque sabía que en su caso tardaría poco tiempo en cicatrizar, en ese momento lo debilitaba como a cualquier ser humano. Se sentía mareado y exhausto.

Las balas de cañón volaban sobre su cabeza y caían inmisericordes sobre el ya de por sí escueto ejército formado por ingleses y gascones. La infantería y los arqueros franceses se encargaban de los que, como él, conseguían eludir las líneas de tiro de los cañones y acercarse peligrosamente a la empalizada que protegía la ciudad de Castillon. Eso por no mencionar a los tiradores, que utilizaban extrañas armas de fuego de mano para disparar individualmente a los atacantes ingleses desde la seguridad del parapeto.

Aquello se había convertido en una auténtica carnicería. Su única oportunidad era conseguir que un buen número de sus soldados superase la empalizada y atacara desde dentro, pero cada vez veía más lejana esa posibilidad.

De repente, notó que gran parte de su ejército se movía desde el flanco derecho hacia el otro extremo del campo de batalla. No, no se movía. _Huía_. A muchos de ellos los paraban los franceses a espadazos y disparos; el resto corría a la desesperada. No podía ver desde allí qué era lo que hacía escapar a los ingleses, pero por el retumbar de la tierra lo imaginaba.

Se alzó consternado sobre una roca y oteó el horizonte con preocupación. Su corazón dio un vuelco y se hundió definitivamente cuando confirmó sus sospechas: no, no era su ansiada artillería lo que se aproximaba. Entre una nube de polvo se cernía sobre ellos una numerosa caballería que cabalgaba bajo el estandarte bretón.

Estaban acorralados.

Su cerebro aún intentaba dilucidar qué hacer cuando sintió un intenso dolor en su hombro izquierdo. El impacto del disparo lo lanzó hacia atrás y cayó al suelo golpeándose la cabeza. Durante unos instantes perdió la noción de las cosas, hasta que los gritos, los disparos y las carreras lo devolvieron a la realidad. Intentó incorporarse y el dolor en su hombro lo hizo gemir. Estaba seguro de que algún tipo de pequeño proyectil había quedado alojado dentro de su carne. Aquella invención era verdaderamente infernal. Al parecer Francia no solo tenía a Dios de su parte; también al Diablo. Entonces, ¿qué le quedaba a él?

Se puso en pie haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano. Volvió a empuñar su espada, pero dejó el escudo en el suelo. No podría utilizarlo con el brazo izquierdo en aquel estado.

Sus compañeros seguían huyendo al grito de '¡Retirada!' e Inglaterra, apretando los dientes, decidió dar media vuelta y seguirles. No se molestó en ordenarles que volvieran a sus posiciones. Aquellos hombres ya no respondían ante nada que no fuese su propio instinto de supervivencia, y no podía culparlos. Seguramente, él habría hecho lo mismo de contar con una vida tan frágil como lo eran las suyas. Pero él era capaz de mirar las cosas en perspectiva y era muy consciente de que aquello no era simplemente una retirada. Era _la_ retirada.

La batalla estaba perdida, y la guerra también. No habían sido capaces de recuperar Castillon, y con su ejército diezmado, Burdeos y otras ciudades de los alrededores no tardarían en caer. No quedaría nadie para defender sus últimas posesiones en Francia. Era el fin. Tal vez fuese capaz de conservar Calais, pero, ¿qué era eso cuando se había tenido la mitad del reino de Francia en la palma de la mano? Todas las batallas ganadas y perdidas, todo el dinero invertido, toda la sangre que había derramado para demostrarle a Francia que _él era el más fuerte_ no habían servido para nada.

Envainó su espada sintiéndose terriblemente impotente y corrió a duras penas, sujetándose su hombro ensangrentado y mirando de vez en cuando hacia atrás con temor. Los bretones iban a caballo y acababan de incorporarse a la batalla; ellos y sus monturas estaban frescos. Era cuestión de tiempo que los alcanzaran. Además, al retroceder volvían a ponerse en el punto de mira de los cañones que disparaban desde Castillon, y por si fuera poco, para escapar debían vadear el río Dordoña por un paso estrecho que haría de cuello de botella.

Iban a caer como moscas.

Pero tenía que seguir corriendo. Tenía que llegar al paso para defender a los suyos, y para asegurarse de que la matanza no les saldría gratis a los franceses. Aún estaba en condiciones de asestar un par de mandobles antes de caer rendido, y si podía llevarse por delante a dos franceses de dos mil, ya le merecía la pena.

Tal como esperaba, el enemigo los alcanzó en el río. Inglaterra dio media vuelta, plantó bien los pies en el pedrogoso lecho del río y les plantó cara. Esperaba que aquello diera tiempo al menos a alguno de sus soldados a escapar. A cada movimiento que hacía, la herida de su hombro ardía de forma insoportable; tanto que le hacía olvidar que su costado también sangraba.

Un espadazo le llegó desde la izquierda y, aunque pudo pararlo con su arma, lo desestabilizó, haciendo que cayera al río. Tragó agua y fango, y notó con desesperación cómo la corriente le arrancaba el mango de la espada de entre sus dedos. Intentó moverse para recuperarla, pero antes de que pudiera hacerlo, un par de manos lo agarraron de la pechera de su peto de cuero y lo sacaron del agua.

Inglaterra tosió y abrió los ojos, solo para encontrar ante él un rostro muy conocido.

—Volvemos a vernos, _Angleterre_.

Francia volvió a arrojarlo al río de un empujón, con la misma expresión con la que cualquiera tiraría los desperdicios de una semana por la puerta de atrás de una casa. No quedaba en él ni rastro de aquella alegre sonrisa; el pícaro brillo de sus ojos se había apagado, y la voz que antaño sonaba melodiosa cantando historias de princesas se había vuelto grave y ronca.

El tiempo pareció detenerse en torno a ambos. Francia, quizás adivinando sus pensamientos al ver su expresión de sorpresa, colocó la punta de su espada justo rozando el cuello de Inglaterra y le dijo muy despacio:

—¿Cómo era esa frase tuya? Ah, sí. _Contempla tu obra_.

Antes de que pudiera responder, Francia envainó la espada y le propinó un puntapié en plena cara. Inglaterra notó el sabor de su propia sangre, pero se las arregló para devolverle a su enemigo una mirada desafiante. No dijo nada. ¿Qué podía decir? ¿"No me vencerás"? Era obvio que ya lo había hecho. ¿"Volveré"? No estaba seguro de poder cumplirlo. ¿"Me rindo"? No. No le daría ese gusto. Así pues, calló.

—Eso era por Crézy. Esto... —Francia lo agarró del cabello y volvió a hundirlo en el río, estrellando su cara una y otra vez contra el fondo. Inglaterra no pudo escuchar bien el resto de la frase bajo el agua, pero entendió algo parecido a Poitiers. Se debatió cuando comenzó a faltarle el aire. Entonces, Francia lo sacó del río, desenvainó su espada y hundió el mango de un golpe en el estómago de Inglaterra, que perdió el aliento y volvió a caer.

—¡Esto es por Agincourt! —le gritó el francés con la voz rota. A pesar de que el dolor le nublaba la vista, Inglaterra pudo distinguir perfectamente que Francia estaba llorando. Eran lágrimas ardientes, llenas de furia, sí; pero eran lágrimas.

—Idiota —le respondió con el poco aliento que aún conservaba, intentando inútilmente levantarse. Su cuerpo físico había llegado al límite—. Ya has ganado. Acaba conmigo de una vez y deja de dramatizar.

—Tienes razón —concedió Francia—. No mereces ni un instante más de mi tiempo. Solo quiero que sepas una cosa más. Esto...

Francia apuntó con su espada al pecho de Inglaterra, tomó el mango con ambas manos y lo alzó sobre él, como un matarife. _No_. No se atrevería. A pesar de todas las guerras, nunca se habían hecho el uno al otro algo así... algo que claramente podría matar a cualquier ser humano. Había una especie de barrera que les impedía poner a prueba su inmortalidad hasta ese punto, algún tipo de respeto mutuo que les hacía contenerse antes de infligir una herida mortal en el otro. O al menos, lo había habido hasta ahora.

—Esto es por _ella _—dijo Francia entre dientes a la vez que hundía con todas sus fuerzas su espada en el corazón de Inglaterra.

Él no sintió dolor, solo frío. Y el agua lavando su sangre mientras una oscuridad que nunca había conocido se cernía sobre él.

* * *

Inglaterra se llevó por instinto una mano al pecho y rascó distraídamente una antigua cicatriz que aún picaba algunas veces, cuando cambiaba el tiempo.

—¿Se encuentra bien? —preguntó el embajador, súbitamente preocupado.

—Por supuesto —respondió la nación inglesa, irguiéndose—. Hagamos lo que hemos venido a hacer.

Diciendo esto, llamó él mismo al timbre de la residencia de su Primer Ministro.

* * *

OMG solo queda un día para el Entente Cordiale, ya sabía yo que no me daría tiempo de terminarlo en fecha. ;_; De todas formas voy a hacer TODO lo posible por actualizar esto continuadamente para no terminarlo mucho más tarde. Quedan cuatro capítulos mas un epílogo, orz. Eso quiere decir que he escrito más o menos la tercera parte. o.o

Bunny: la verdad es que a mí me gustan mucho los fics románticos, pero creo que de esos hay bastantes y yo quería darle al mío una visión más histórica. Desde mi punto de vista, una relación romántica entre Francia e Inglaterra antes del siglo XX es prácticamente imposible, puesto que han estado en guerra casi todo el tiempo. Aún así, durante todo ese milenio de guerras, se llega a forjar cierta relación de conocimiento mutuo y rivalidad/admiración que es lo que intento reflejar en este fic y que es lo que yo creo (como FrUKer que soy) que posteriormente establece el fundamento para una posible relación de otro tipo. Y en fin, ya no te aburro más xD.

Scarlett-Juri: ¡Gracias! No voy a revelar nada, jeje.

Lady Raven: ¡Gracias! akdfjs. Si te soy sincera opino lo mismo; creo que en muchas de las cosas que dice Francia siempre hay una parte que es mentira y otra parte que es verdad. Aaahh, es tan misterioso ;)

Samantha: ¡Muchas gracias! OwO veo que hay mucha demanda de FrUK por aquí, madre mía. Te digo lo mismo, no voy a decir nada antes de tiempo :3 pero tengo en cuenta vuestras opiniones, que lo sepáis. :)


	4. Québec, 1759

¡Hola de nuevo! Como os dije voy a hacer todo lo posible por actualizar el fic con regularidad y terminarlo dentro de poco.

Antes que nada, como he visto que hay algunas dudas y que tal vez no quede del todo clara la dinámica del fic, me explico: las introducciones y/o conclusiones de los capítulos, en las que los personajes rememoran, están situadas en el Londres de principios del siglo XX, justo antes de la firma del Entente Cordiale. El resto, son flashbacks que tanto Inglaterra como Francia tienen de sucesos pasados. El título de cada capítulo indica el lugar y la fecha en la que ocurrió cada flashback. El punto de vista se va alternando entre los dos, de manera que ahora nos toca un capítulo desde el punto de vista de Francia.

Para que las cosas queden un poco más claras, al final de cada capítulo pondré una mini reseña histórica que explique lo que acaba de pasar.

Para este capítulo no solo saltamos de personaje, también saltamos trescientos años adelante en el tiempo, y saltamos el Atlántico. Y de paso he metido mis headcanons sobre cómo creo que comenzó eso de que los países tuviesen también un nombre humano. Espero que os guste.

Hetalia es de Himaruya, y queso (?) (Es que vi que siempre escribía "y eso" y me dije: "vamos a variar un poco").

* * *

**Capítulo 4: Québec, 1759**

Francia estaba agitado, cansado, hambriento, pero sobre todo muy, muy preocupado. Tanto que, al subir a la buhardilla, casi pasó por alto la hermosa estampa que ofrecía su protegido sentado en el alféizar, mirando de forma nostálgica por la ventana abierta. Casi.

Había entra do en la habitación como un torbellino, pero aquella visión lo hizo pararse en seco. Así, de espaldas, con sus rubios cabellos ondulados mecidos levemente por el viento, Canadá le recordaba un poco a él, cuando era joven. Le parecía que fuera ayer cuando lo había encontrado siendo casi un bebé, y ahora ya aparentaba físicamente unos trece o catorce años. Qué rápido crecían las colonias en aquella época. Aunque tenía que admitir que en general todo funcionaba más deprisa ahora que cuando él había sido niño.

—Hay movimiento en las filas inglesas—advirtió, lamentando ser portador de malas noticias. Dejó apoyados en la pared un par de mosquetes que llevaba al hombro, buscó entre los cajones de un viejo mueble y sacó de él unas cajetillas llenas de munición—. Tal vez intenten entrar en la ciudad dentro de poco. Si ocurre algo, tú te quedarás aquí —le dijo al muchacho. Él se volvió y miró a Francia a los ojos con preocupación.

—¿Qué vas a hacer tú? —preguntó inquieto. Francia rompió la conexión visual y miró a su alrededor, analizando qué muebles podrían servir para bloquear la trampilla de entrada en caso de que fuese necesario. Se dicidió por la cómoda que tenían almacenada en una esquina y comenzó a empujarla hacia el otro lado de la estancia. Canadá bajó del alféizar de un salto y corrió a ayudarlo.

—Yo iré con el ejército a defender la ciudad y, cuando hayamos vencido a los ingleses, volveré aquí contigo.

—¿¡Qué!? —exclamó la joven colonia, dejando de empujar por un momento y mirando a su protector de hito en hito—. No, por favor. No me dejes aquí solo. I-iré a luchar contigo —dijo muy en serio.

Francia no se lo pensó un instante. Negó rotundamente con la cabeza.

—Ni hablar. No permitiré que te mezcles en esta guerra.

—Yo soy la razón de que estéis en guerra —arguyó Canadá, con el rostro y la voz inundados de culpabilidad—. Ya soy casi un adulto. Los chicos como yo marchan a la batalla y mueren. P-por mi culpa... —añadió en un tono de voz casi inaudible, bajando la vista.

Francia suspiró. ¿Cómo explicarle a Canadá, tan dulce e inocente como era, que el control de sus tierras era solo una de las muchas e intrincadas razones que los había llevado a él y a Inglaterra a enfrentarse a muerte una vez más, en una guerra que asolaba por igual Europa y Norteamérica? ¿Cómo explicarle que aquello había comenzado en realidad en los albores del milenio cuando, siendo Francia aún más niño que quien ahora lo miraba, puso el pie por primera vez en la playa de Hastings? ¿Cómo hacerle comprender sin dañarlo que las dos personas que habían cuidado de él eran irreconciliables por naturaleza?

Puso las manos sobre los hombros del chico y les dio un apretón cariñoso.

—Matthieu —comenzó, llamándolo por el nombre que el joven había escogido para sí mismo años atrás—, escúchame bien. Tú no tienes la culpa de nada de esto. Es algo entre _Angleterre_ y yo. Y también algunos otros, pero eso no importa ahora —se acercó más a él y tomó su rostro entre sus manos con dulzura—. Quiero que comprendas que tú no has causado la guerra. ¿De acuerdo?

Canadá asintió con tristeza, sin quedar convencido del todo.

—Aunque así sea, si vas a luchar iré contigo. No quiero sentarme a esperar que vuelvas malherido, no podré soportarlo una vez más —insistió el joven, pero Francia permaneció imperturbable.

—Eres muy valiente y te lo agradezco, pero no permitiré que vayas. Es mi última palabra.

—Pero... —musitó Canadá, casi sin atreverse— ¿Por qué...?

—¡No me repliques! ¡He dicho que no! ¿No me has oído? —exclamó Francia, en un tono más alto de lo que pretendía. Canadá retrocedió asustado. El labio inferior le tembló ligeramente, pero no dijo nada. Frunció el ceño y volvió a empujar el mueble. Gracias a la rabia que acumulaba dentro y que no tenía otra forma de hacer salir, pudo moverlo el solo y a punto estuvo hasta de volcarlo.

Sintiéndose incómodo, Francia se rascó la perilla que había decidido dejarse crecer hacía unos años.

—_Chéri_, siento haber alzado la voz, perdóname —se retractó, acercándose por detrás a su colonia y abrazándolo—. No quería asustarte. Pero, es que...

Permaneció un par de minutos así, abrazado a él mientras ponía en orden sus pensamientos. Luego se alejó y fue él quien miró por la ventana. Sus ojos se perdieron entre las calles de Québec, donde los colonos franceses ya montaban barricadas para defenderse en caso de que los ingleses finalmente consiguieran invadir la ciudad tras el largo asedio al que los estaban sometiendo. Al otro lado de los muros, un tupido bosque los protegía. Más allá del bosque, más que verse se intuía la presencia de las tropas británicas esperando pacientemente, como lo hace un buitre ante un moribundo.

—Inglaterra y yo hemos peleado el uno contra el otro desde la infancia —dijo por fin—. Cuando yo era como tú ya había luchado en varias guerras; casi no tuvimos tiempo de jugar. Nosotros ya no tenemos remedio, pero tú no tienes por qué correr la misma suerte —miró dulcemente a Canadá, que se había situado a su lado, y acarició su mejilla con ternura—. Tú eres distinto a nosotros... no estás hecho para la guerra. Tal vez tu cuerpo sí; eres fuerte, resistente y valeroso —aclaró, por miedo a que el joven pudiera encontrar en sus palabras una ofensa—. Pero no tu corazón. Y eso es algo bueno, créeme.

Las lágrimas acudieron al rostro de Canadá, que retiró la vista avergonzado.

—América está luchando del lado de los ingleses —prosiguió Francia—. ¿De verdad crees que quiero verte enfrentado a tu hermano? Demonios, creo que ni siquiera me gustaría verte luchar contra Inglaterra, por mucho que yo le odie. Sé que tienes buenos recuerdos con él, sé que, por mucho que me cueste imaginarlo, te ha tratado bien cuando habéis pasado tiempo juntos. No quiero arrebatarte eso.

Canadá no pudo resistirlo más y dejó escapar un sollozo. Escondió el rostro entre sus manos y se sentó en el suelo. Francia se sentó junto a él, conmovido, y lo abrazó. Canadá se agarró a él como si le fuera la vida en ello.

—Si no vas a dejarme ir, entonces, por favor, quédate aquí conmigo.

—Sabes que no puedo, _chéri_. Tengo que estar ahí —le recordó Francia con paciencia.

—Pero también tienes que cuidar de los que nos quedamos aquí dentro, ¿no? —arguyó el muchacho. Su hermano mayor lo miró indeciso y, finalmente, suspiró.

—Está bien.

* * *

La trampilla de entrada a la buhardilla estaba ya bloqueada por una montaña de muebles; las puertas y las ventanas de la casa cerradas y atrancadas. Aún quedaba un rato para que llegase la noche, pero habían necesitado encender varias velas para no quedarse a oscuras. La luz que se colaba por las rendijas que quedaban entre los tablones de madera no era suficiente.

Los soldados acababan de partir, con el objetivo de alejar a los ingleses de los alrededores. Aquel era el último cartucho que les quedaba por quemar. Si vencían, podrían volver a estar tranquilos por un tiempo sin el acoso enemigo, pero si los derrotaban, Inglaterra podría entrar en Québec como cuchillo en mantequilla. Aquel día Francia se lo jugaba todo a una carta.

Recolocó la manta que los cubría a ambos de forma que tapase mejor a Canadá. Habían usado todas las sillas para su improvisada barricada, así que volvían a estar sentados en el suelo, Francia apoyando la espalda contra una viga de madera y Canadá apoyado contra su pecho mientras intentaba leer.

Francia sonrió de repente al recordar algo.

—Estaba pensando que fue una noche que pasamos aquí en la buhardilla cuando se te ocurrió lo de tener un nombre, ¿te acuerdas?

Canadá asintió con una sonrisa. Hacía ya unas décadas de eso, pero lo recordaba muy bien.

* * *

Él era algo más joven que ahora, y una noche decidió confesarle a su protector algo que le preocupaba.

—¿Por qué los demás niños tienen un nombre y yo no? —había preguntado el pequeño.

—¿Cómo que no lo tienes? —replicó Francia riendo—. Te llamas Canadá.

—Pero eso no es un nombre normal —explicó su hermano pequeño—. Cuando digo que me llamo Canadá, los chicos me miran raro. Se piensan que es un mote y todos me preguntan que cuál es mi nombre de verdad.

—Hmm. Eso ocurre a veces —comentó Francia—. Es porque aún no se han acostumbrado a ti, pero con el tiempo cambiará, ya lo verás.

—¡Pero tú tienes otro nombre! —insistió el muchacho—. He oído que algunos soldados a veces te llaman François, o... —se llevó el índice a los labios tratando de hacer memoria— ¡...o Francis!

—Eso es porque se confunden, o porque les es más cómodo así. Son todo variantes de mi verdadero nombre, de todas formas.

—Pues yo también quiero uno... —murmuró el chico.

—Está bien, tendremos que buscar algo que se le parezca a Canadá, ¿no? —Francia puso los brazos en jarras y se inclinó hacia él— ¿Qué tal... _Canard_? ¿Eh? _Mon petit Canard! _¡Cuac, cuac! —dijo bromeando mientras le hacía cosquillas.

Canadá se defendió como pudo mientras reía de buena gana.

—¡No, no! ¡Hablo en serio, _France_! Además —Francia detuvo las cosquillas y Canadá pudo coger aliento antes de continuar, algo avergonzado—, en realidad había pensado en un nombre que no se parece en nada al que ya tengo.

—¿En serio? ¿Y cuál es ese nombre?

—Pues... me gusta Matthieu —confesó, sonrojándose hasta la raíz del cabello. Antes de que el mayor pudiera preguntarle por qué, decidió explicarse él mismo, nervioso—. Es que... es que... ¡en la inglesia dijeron que Saint Matthieu fue quien escribió la Biblia! ¿No es increíble?

Una carcajada sincera brotó de la garganta de Francia.

—Pero, ¿de dónde me ha salido a mí un hermanito tan piadoso? —dijo entre risas— Te has tomado muy en serio lo de asistir a misa, ¿eh?

—¿De qué te ríes? —preguntó Canadá—. ¿Acaso no es cierto?

—No del todo, solo escribió una parte. Ya te lo explicaré mejor otro día.

—Oh... —musitó Canadá, algo decepcionado—. Da igual, aún así me gusta ese nombre. ¿Puedo llamarme Matthieu? ¿Eh, por favor?

—Está bien, si es lo que quieres te llamaré Matthieu a partir de ahora —concedió Francia con una sonrisa.

El niño abrió mucho los ojos y se abrazó a su hermano con alegría.

—¡Gracias, gracias! —exclamó—. Y tú, ¿qué nombre te pondrás? ¿François? ¿Francis? ¿U otro distinto?

—¿A ti cuál te gusta más? Me pondré el que prefieras.

Canadá reflexionó un momento, frunciendo el ceño.

—Creo que Francis —dijo finalmente.

Francia levantó una ceja, sorprendido. Francis era en realidad la versión inglesa de François. Se preguntó si aquella elección tendría algo que ver con la influencia que Inglaterra tenía sobre su protegido. Sea como fuese, ya no podía desdecirse.

—Francis... —repitió, saboreando la palabra entre sus labios—. Suena bien.

* * *

Hacía ya mucho tiempo que había sucedido aquella escena en esa misma buhardilla, aunque para ellos el tiempo transcurría a otro ritmo.

Canadá dirigió la mirada de nuevo a la ventana, que ahora estaba cerrada a cal y canto, y se irguió un poco, ansioso.

—No te acerques a las ventanas, Matthieu —advirtió Francia. Aún así, Canadá se puso en pie.

—Me ha parecido oír un ruido —dijo con voz temblorosa.

Francia frunció el ceño y aguzó el oído. Era cierto, se escuchaban tambores, disparos y gritos, y no muy en la lejanía. Su corazón se aceleró y su rostro quedó blanco como la cera.

—Quédate ahí, no te acerques a las paredes —ordenó, mientras él hacía justo lo contrario. Cogió uno de los mosquetes que había traído consigo, lo cargó, se acercó a la ventana y miró por una rendija entre dos tablones.

Lo que vio lo dejó sin habla. Apretó los dientes y sus manos se cerraron con fuerza en torno al arma. Temblaba de ira.

—¿Qué está pasando, Francis? —preguntó Canadá desde atrás.

—_Merde. Merde!_ —masculló Francia llevándose una mano a la frente—. Sabía que tenía que haber ido con ellos, ¡lo sabía! ¡Los ingleses han entrado! ¡Estamos perdidos! —exclamó desesperado. Canadá se quedó quieto un instante, blanco también, y luego se abrazó a él. Francia hubiera querido que aquel abrazo durase para siempre, pero había asuntos más urgentes. Separó a Canadá de él y lo miró muy seriamente.

—Escúchame bien: tal vez tengas que defenderte. Coge el otro mosquete y cárgalo, ya sabes cómo se hace. Ve al centro de la habitación y tenlo contigo. Si entran aquí y alguien te amenaza, dispara. ¿Me has entendido?

Canadá asintió con lágrimas en los ojos.

—Pase lo que pase ahora —prosiguió Francia—, quiero que siempre recuerdes que te quiero — tomó el rostro de la colonia entre sus manos y depositó un beso en su frente—. Y ahora, haz lo que te he dicho.

Matthieu volvió a asentir. Corrió a por el mosquete y lo cargó, procurando poner mucha atención en lo que hacía a pesar de la tremenda tensión a la que estaba sometido. Francia se quedó observándolo un momento y se le partió el corazón. Volvió a mirar por la rendija y vio que un grupo de soldados con casacas rojas recorrían la calle que llevaba hasta su casa. Aguzó un poco más la vista y confirmó sus sospechas: Inglaterra iba con ellos, ufano pero aún sin fiarse del todo, sin poder evitar, sin embargo, que una sonrisa victoriosa asomara a sus labios. Le sangraba un corte en la frente, pero eso no parecía preocuparlo en absoluto. Por lo demás, parecía encontrarse en perfectas condiciones. América marchaba a su lado, sonriente y despreocupado.

A Francia le hirvió la sangre, y todo su buen juicio se nubló. ¿Es que la codicia de su enemigo nunca quedaba satisfecha? ¿No le bastaba con haberle usurpado la mayor parte de sus territorios americanos, tenía que venir a arrebatarle hasta el último reducto? Bien, pues no lo haría sin que Francia les cobrase un precio. Arrancó con rabia uno de los tablones que cegaban la ventana, sacó por la abertura el cañón de su mosquete, apuntó y disparó.

El soldado que marchaba justo a la izquierda de Inglaterra cayó muerto en el acto. Lástima, había fallado. Además, ahora todos estaban sobre aviso. Miraron alarmados a su alrededor, levantando sus armas y buscando la fuente del disparo. Francia se retiró de la ventana con toda la rapidez que le fue posible, pero tenía la sensación de que no había sido suficiente. Volvió a asomarse poco a poco y se dio cuenta de que, efectivamente, los ojos expertos de Inglaterra lo habían localizado. Hizo una seña a sus soldados, y cuatro de ellos empezaron a intentar tirar abajo la puerta de la casa mientras los demás apuntaban a la ventana de la buhardilla para que no se le ocurriera volver a disparar.

¿Cómo había podido ser tan idiota? Acababa de revelar su posición a cambio de la vida de un miserable soldado inglés.

—¡Van a entrar, Matthieu! ¡Recuerda lo que te dije!

Canadá temblaba de pies a cabeza, pero se las apañó para asentir y apuntar con su arma a la trampilla de entrada.

Los soldados ya habían conseguido abrirse paso hacia el interior de la casa. Uno de ellos debió localizar rápidamente la escalera y la trampilla que llevaban a la buhardilla, pues al poco tiempo notaron que alguien intentaba abrirla desde abajo. Al notar el peso de los muebles sobre ella, disparó, pero no sirvió de nada. Se oyeron voces y órdenes. Francia y Canadá permanecían totalmente quietos, casi sin atreverse a respirar, a la espera. De repente, una voz especialmente ruidosa destacó sobre las demás.

—¡Dejadme a mí! ¡Dejadme a mí! —repetía.

Francia notó que las manos de Canadá se crisparon y su respiración se aceleró al escuchar aquella voz, y pensó que aquello parecía una trágica obra de teatro en la que al final el destino que el protagonista ha intentado evitar por todos los medios lo alcanza de igual manera. Había estado todo este tiempo intentando apartar a Canadá de la guerra, pero la guerra había terminado alcanzándolos a ellos.

La trampilla recibió un golpe desde abajo y se movió unos centímetros. La montaña de muebles que habían acumulado sobre ella tembló. Un segundo golpe, y algunos muebles cayeron, aligerando el peso. La tercera vez que la trampilla se movió no fue un golpe. Alguien la estaba levantando poco a poco desde abajo. Francia se acercó poco a poco a Canadá.

—No tengas miedo, no te va a pasar nada malo —prometió en voz baja. Esperaba que fuera cierto.

Incluso la pesada cómoda que habían colocado hacía un rato bloqueando la entrada a la buhardilla caía ahora volcándose sobre sí misma. La trampilla quedó abierta por completo y un joven asomó por ella, apuntando con su fusil. Tanto Francia como Canadá lo reconocieron, y ninguno tuvo corazón de dispararle, a pesar de todo.

El muchacho subió de un salto y recorrió la estancia con sus vivaces ojos azules.

—¡Canadá! —exclamó América alegremente al reconocer a su hermano—. Baja el arma. Hemos venido a rescatarte.

—¿A resca...? —comenzó a decir Canadá, confundido, bajando poco a poco el mosquete.

—¡Y tú! —interrumpió América, encañonando a Francia—. Más vale que te rindas, malvado.

Francia lo miró horrorizado, pero no bajó el arma.

—Observo que Inglaterra ha hecho un gran trabajo lavándote el cerebro —comentó. Aquello fue como una bofetada en la cara de América.

—¿Cómo dices? —masculló, claramente ofendido.

—Lo que oyes, jovencito —respondió Francia con calma.

No tuvieron tiempo de continuar la conversación, porque varios soldados entraron a través de la trampilla y Canadá, asustado, disparó a uno de ellos. La confusión reinó por un momento y Francia aprovechó para colocarse delante de Canadá y disparar a otros dos. Lanzó un grito al notar una bala horadando la carne de su muslo derecho. Se llevó a la mano a la pierna, que ya no era capaz de mover ni apoyar sin sentir un dolor terrible, y miró a su alrededor para descubrir que había sido América el autor del disparo.

La expresión de sorpresa y decepción de Francia fue tal que América bajó un poco el arma.

—No quería tener que hacerlo —se disculpó, adoptando por un momento un tono de voz que parecía más propio de su hermano que de él.

Canadá, por su parte, aún se encontraba en estado de shock, mirando con ojos muy abiertos el cadáver del hombre al que acababa de matar.

—¿Qué es todo este alboroto? —preguntó Inglaterra, subiendo en último lugar a la buhardilla. Repasó la escena con la mirada y adivinó lo que había ocurrido—. Buen trabajo, América —reconoció con una media sonrisa, palmeando un par de veces el hombro de su colonia. Él, por alguna razón, no pareció sentirse orgulloso—. Aunque, a decir verdad, no ibas a poder correr mucho, de todas maneras —dijo dirigiéndose a Francia—. Supongo que no me sorprende encontrarte aquí, escondido como la rata cobarde que eres. Me pregunto qué dirían al respecto todos los franceses que he matado en el camino.

Francia tragó saliva y se dejó caer al suelo, con el orgullo herido. El balazo no le permitía estar de pie por más tiempo.

—N-no es ningún cobarde... —murmuró Canadá, colocándose delante de él y atreviéndose a apuntar a Inglaterra—. ¡Se quedó aquí conmigo porque yo se lo pedí! ¡Y no voy a dejar que le hagáis daño!

Inglaterra levantó una de sus pobladas cejas y casi sonrió ante la repentina osadía del canadiense. Cargó su fusil al hombro, confiado, y se acercó lentamente a él.

—Suelta eso, _boy_. No es ningún juguete.

—¡Ni hablar! ¡No te acerques más o dispararé!

—No, no lo harás —Inglaterra dio dos seguros pasos hacia Canadá y le arrancó el mosquete de las manos.

—¿Qué hacemos con él? —preguntó uno de los soldados, señalando a Francia —. ¿Lo apresamos?

—¿Para qué? Acribilladlo a balazos y arrojadlo al río —sonrió Inglaterra. Canadá lo miró con puro terror.

—¡NO! —gritó, y se abrazó a Francia, protegiéndolo con su propio cuerpo. Aquello fue lo único que pareció hacer reaccionar al francés en todo aquel tiempo. Los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas, y se abrazó a él con fuerza.

—Aparta de ahí, Canadá —ordenó Inglaterra, exasperado.

—Haz lo que te dice —le susurró Francia al oído—. Yo estaré bien. Y algún día volveré aquí a verte. Te lo prometo.

Canadá negó con la cabeza y se abrazó aún más fuerte a Francia.

—Ya he tenido suficiente, vámonos —gruñó Inglaterra, agarrando a Canadá del brazo y tirando de él. Para sorpresa del chico, Francia lo separó suavemente de sí mismo, rompiendo el abrazo.

—Vete, Matthieu —le insisitió—. Pero no te olvides de mí —añadió, regalándole una última sonrisa triste.

—¿Matthieu? —se extrañó Inglaterra.

—Es su nombre —explicó Francia, mirando a su enemigo con rabia contenida. El inglés levantó una ceja.

—Eso ya lo veremos —murmuró, llevándose a Canadá con él.

—¡Al menos podías tener la deferencia de hacerlo tú mismo, en lugar de ordenar que me disparen! —le recriminó Francia en cuanto Inglaterra le dio la espalda. El británico se detuvo y se dio la vuelta con una sonrisa despiadada, casi hambrienta.

—Será un placer. ¡Todos fuera! —ordenó a sus soldados—. Tú, llévate a tu hermano de aquí — dijo dirigiéndose a América. El joven lo miró dubitativo.

—No creo que esto sea necesario, Inglaterra —opinó, mirando a Francia—. Apresémoslo y mandémoslo en un barco de vuelta a Europa...

—¿Qué te tengo dicho sobre cuestionar mis órdenes en público? —masculló Inglaterra entre dientes, señalándolo amenazadoramente con su dedo índice. Los soldados que aún quedaban en la habitación se quedaron congelados, sin saber muy bien qué hacer. América no se amedrentó.

—¡Tengo derecho a expresar lo que pienso! —le replicó—. _Yo_ he ganado esta guerra por ti.

Aquello hizo enrojecer de ira a Inglaterra hasta la raíz del cabello. Parecía estar a punto de estallar. Tomó a América con fuerza de los cuellos de su casaca y murmuró:

—Largo de aquí. Y llévate a tu hermano. ¡Obedece! ¡Y vosotros! —exclamó refiriéndose a los soldados que aún quedaban en la buhardilla—. ¡Creo haber dicho que todo el mundo fuera!

Los soldados se apresuraron en salir. América se alejó de Inglaterra con rencor y buscó a Canadá para darle la mano.

—Vamos, ven conmigo —le dijo en un tono amistoso, sin dejar de lanzarle malas miradas a Inglaterra—. Dejemos que se arreglen entre ellos.

Francia quiso mirar a Canadá una vez más para despedirse, pero Inglaterra estaba delante de él, bloqueándole la vista. Poco después volvieron a quedar una vez más los dos solos, el uno contra el otro. Francia tal vez hubiera podido intentar levantarse y plantar algo de batalla; aparte de su pierna el resto de su cuerpo estaba en perfecto estado. Pero la idea de haber perdido a Canadá, de no haber sido capaz de protegerlo, lo destrozaba por dentro y drenaba las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban.

Inglaterra apuntó con su fusil a la altura de su ombligo y fue subiendo lentamente, describiendo la recta de su línea alba sobre su camisa empapada en sudor y salpicada de sangre, hasta llegar al esternón. Con el extremo del cañón separó los cuellos de su camisa y lo apuntó directamente al pecho.

—Podría dispararte aquí y te devolvería lo de Castillon, ¿recuerdas? Pero quiero innovar.

Francia respiró hondo. Sabía lo que venía ahora. Desde que él hundiera su espada en el pecho de Inglaterra en el Dordoña, la veda había quedado abierta y ambos competían por ver quién podía proporcionarle al otro una muerte más grotesca y dolorosa. Por supuesto que ninguno de los dos llegaba nunca a morir de verdad, pero cuando sus cuerpos recibían una herida mortal necesitaban un tiempo para recuperarse, normalmente unas horas. Durante ese tiempo podía decirse que estaban técnicamente muertos. Desde Castillon, habían sufrido ahorcamientos, disparos, despeñamientos, ahogamientos y hasta algún que otro envenenamiento el uno a manos del otro. Y Francia ya sabía que no era nada agradable. Cuando la oscuridad lo atrapaba no podía evitar temer, por un agónico momento, que aquella vez fuese la definitiva. Siempre temía no volver a despertar, y cuando por fin lo hacía... lamentaba no haber muerto para siempre, porque el dolor normalmente era insoportable.

El fusil de Inglaterra continuó subiendo, se hundió un momento entre sus clavículas, le presionó la nuez, dibujó la forma de su perfil y se detuvo entre sus cejas.

—¿Vas a dispararme a la cabeza? —preguntó Francia, incrédulo. No estaba seguro de poder recuperarse con bien de algo así. Inglaterra se encogió de hombros, indolente.

—Para variar...

—Por favor, en la frente no —solicitó Francia, muy digno—. Preferiría no tener cicatrices tan visibles en mi cara.

—Una razón más para hacerlo —susurró Inglaterra lentamente, apartando con la punta del fusil un mechón rubio.

—¡Por favor, en la frente no! Dispárame a la nuca si quieres, pero en la frente no —insistió Francia. Inglaterra ponderó aquella nueva idea, sonriendo.

—Así que quieres que te mate como a una maldita vaca. Está bien, cumpliré tu deseo.

Agarró con fuerza a Francia de la melena y tiró de ella hasta estampar su frente contra la viga de madera. Sin querer, el francés se apoyó un momento sobre la pierna en la que tenía el disparo y gimió de dolor.

—Deja de lloriquear, _for God's sake_. Eres patético —Francia se agarró a la viga y clavó las uñas en la madera, temblando. Notó cómo el frío metal se apoyaba justo donde empezaba su cráneo—. No te preocupes, le contaré a Matthew lo valiente que has sido.

—Su nombre es Ma-...

El sonido del disparo ahogó sus últimas palabras.

* * *

Casi ciento cincuenta años después, al otro lado del océano, Francis Bonnefoy sintió un escalofrío recorriendo su espina dorsal desde abajo hasta arriba, justo en el punto donde sus bucles rubios ocultaban una de las peores cicatrices que lucía en su cuerpo. Definitivamente, el copioso desayuno inglés que le habían servido en el hotel no le estaba sentando nada bien.

¿Por qué tenía que recordar todo esto justo ahora? Volvió a repetirse mentalmente, como si de una oración se tratase, las razones que lo habían llevado hasta Londres aquel día: Ya hacía casi un siglo de su último conflicto con Inglaterra. Ahora tenían muchos más intereses comunes que enfrentados. Los dos se encontraban faltos de aliados en Europa. Separados, ambos serían mucho más débiles ante la creciente amenaza del Imperio Alemán. Unidos, podrían mantener con mayor seguridad sus respectivos territorios de ultramar.

Esas eran las razones políticas para establecer por fin, tras casi mil años de agravios, una alianza con Inglaterra. Pero, ¿qué podía significar un papel cuando se había vertido tanta sangre? ¿Era aquello una unión por conveniencia, o realmente deseaba hacer las paces con él?

Aún no estaba muy seguro de poder perdonarle ciertas cosas al inglés (y muchas de ellas estaban aún escritas en su piel). Lo que sí tenía muy claro desde Waterloo es que estaba terriblemente cansado de pelear contra él. ¿Acaso era suficiente el cansancio? ¿Podrían mirarse algún día los dos cara a cara y sonreírse sinceramente, como amigos? No podía imaginárselo en aquel momento, pero por alguna razón sabía a ciencia cierta que, para bien o para mal, Inglaterra seguiría jugando un papel muy importante en su vida, para siempre.

—Qué mal gusto, invitarnos a firmar un acuerdo histórico como este en una residencia tan simple —comentó uno de sus acompañantes, sacando a Francia de sus sombríos pensamientos—. Deberían habernos recibido en el Parlamento, o incluso en Buckingham.

Un par de ellos mostraron su conformidad. Francia miró a su alrededor, a la casa del Primer Ministro, la tranquila calle en la que se encontraba y el camino pavimentado que, rodeado de flores, llevaba hasta la puerta. Con las manos a la espalda, se inclinó sobre una de las flores y aspiró su aroma. Miró a su Presidente y a los demás y, con una sonrisa enigmática, les dijo:

—Al menos las rosas están bien cuidadas.

* * *

Mon Dieu. Sí, shippeo FrUK... aunque parezca mentira.

Creo que todos estamos de acuerdo en que Francia hace el papel de víctima que ni pintado (sospecho que en el fondo le encanta).

Pequeña reseña histórica: durante los años 1754-1763 se desarrolló lo que se conoce como Guerra Franco-India, la parte "americana" de la Guerra de los Siete Años (podéis encontrar más info sobre ella en wikipedia). Para lo que nos interesa, en el año 1759 los ingleses, después de muchas victorias y avances sobre los franceses, consiguen entrar en Québec tras haber estado asediándolo tres meses y tras vencer en la batalla de las Llanuras de Abraham (que en ese fic no aparece, porque es la batalla a la que al final Francis no va por quedarse con Matthew... o Matthieu en aquel entonces). Esta derrota prácticamente acabó con el poco control francés que quedaba sobre los territorios de Canadá. La renuncia por parte de Francia de todos sus territorios norteamericanos se haría oficial unos años después con el Tratado de París en 1763.

Yyy no sé qué más contaros. América aparece porque durante esa guerra aún era una colonia inglesa, aunque les quedaba bastante poco para independizarse. Como habréis podido comprobar ya se mascaba un poco el conflicto en el ambiente. En realidad me gusta más el nombre "Estados Unidos", pero claro, entonces aún no lo eran así que... dejé "América".

¡Muchas gracias por vuestras lecturas, follows, favs y reviews! ¡Espero que os esté gustando! ¡Dentro de poco, más!


	5. Yorktown, 1781

Holiwis~ aquí vengo con un nuevo capítulo. Antes que nada, quería daros muchas gracias a todos los que me leéis y comentáis, y especialmente a aquellos cuya primera lengua no es el español ;) Muchas gracias, de verdad.

Y seguimos con los flashbacks. El que os traigo hoy es sobre un tema que ya se ha tratado ampliamente tanto en el canon como en el fandom, pero yo quería aportar mi punto de vista y además, no podía faltar en este fic. ;) Ojo, esta vez el flashback también incluye dos momentos distintos, he intentado que quede todo muy claro para no haceros un lío.

Este capítulo está dedicado a Natichi~ porque me ha hecho amar a Mr. Jones ;))))) ¡Espero que te guste! :3 Y espero haberlo retratado bien omg, no estoy acostumbrada a escribir sobre él. Sé que suele ser más... no sé... ¿ruidoso? Pero este es un momento muy importante de su historia y supongo que por eso me ha salido escribirlo más serio y centrado.

Also, no he podido resistirme, ni histórica ni personalmente, a incluir aquí a cierto personaje que se suele pasar injustamente por alto cuando se habla de la Guerra de Independencia de EEUU y que anda medio enfadadillo conmigo desde que le di un parón a SU fic. ;) Espero que lo disfrutéis.

Hetalia es de Himaruya.

* * *

**Capítulo 5: Yorktown, 1781**

Era como si le quemara lo que llevaba en las manos. No podía creer que en aquel simple objeto se resumiera toda su historia en América. Todo su cuerpo temblaba; si era de ira, de pena, o de vergüenza, no hubiera podido decirlo.

—¿Por qué demonios tengo que hacer esto _yo_? —siseó entre dientes. Tras él, un oficial con el brazo en cabestrillo y la casaca roja sobre los hombros le respondió.

—Es un símbolo. Una señal de buena voluntad.

—¿Buena voluntad? ¡Ja! —Inglaterra sonrió amargamente—. Ya ni recuerdo qué es eso. ¿Por qué no me decís la verdad? —se dio la vuelta y miró al oficial fijamente. Él tuvo que bajar la vista, amedrentado—. Me toca hacerlo a mí porque ninguno de vosotros sobreviviría a un balazo en el pecho. Esa es la única diferencia. Estáis cagados de miedo, ¡todos vosotros! —exclamó, refiriéndose a los demás. Señaló a su alrededor, a lo que quedaba del alto mando del ejército inglés en Yorktown—. Especialmente ese maldito inepto de Cornwallis, que ni siquiera tiene los cojones de estar aquí y mirarme a la cara —escupió, hablando lo suficientemente alto como para que el Marqués pudiera escucharlo desde su tienda, o al menos eso esperaba. Tiró al suelo lo que llevaba en las manos, con rabia—. Le podéis decir que se meta su asquerosa banderita blanca por el...

—_Please_ —le interrumpió el oficial que había hablado anteriormente. Se agachó a recoger la bandera del suelo y volvió a ofrecérsela con su brazo sano—. Ya no queda otra opción. Hagamos lo que corresponde y regresemos a casa.

Inglaterra respiró hondo, apretó los labios y volvió a coger la bandera de malas maneras. Salió con paso rápido de la tienda de campaña donde se habían reunido sus oficiales rezongando entre dientes algo así como _«__malditos inútiles__»_, y se encaminó al frente franco-americano mientras se preguntaba con amargura cómo había permitido que las cosas llegasen hasta ese punto.

La batalla había sido un desastre. No sabía exactamente cómo, pero Francia había descubierto que lo mejor de su ejército se apostaba en Yorktown, y no en Nueva York, y él y América se habían puesto de acuerdo para sitiarlo. Durante los casi veinte días de asedio, la artillería francesa y la americana no dieron tregua; los bombardeos habían sido continuos. No era la primera vez que Francia decidía arreglarlo todo a cañonazo limpio, y algo le decía que tampoco sería la última.

El fallo decisivo había sido dejarse vencer en el mar. Con el puerto tomado por la Armada francesa, Yorktown había perdido su única vía de avituallamiento. Esto era fatal para cualquier ciudad sitiada, y más aún en una guerra como aquella, en la que todas sus provisiones tenían forzosamente que proceder de la metrópoli, al otro lado del océano.

De no ser por el entrometimiento de Francia y España, todo habría resultado muy diferente. Al principio del conflicto América tenía todas las de perder; la gente que había conseguido reunir para luchar no eran más que granjeros y artesanos incultos que no sabían hacer otra cosa que provocar simples escaramuzas. Un atajo de pueblerinos contra el Imperio más poderoso del mundo.

Aquello podía haberse quedado simplemente en una fase de rebeldía que se hubiera ido tal como llegó. Pero no. Habían tenido que intervenir sus dos peores enemigos y darle alas a los estúpidos sueños de su joven colonia.

Antes de que ellos llegaran allí, cinco años atrás, había pensado que todo sería más fácil. Cinco años atrás, casi se había carcajeado cuando América se atrevió a notificarle en persona que sus ciudadanos acababan de firmar algo llamado "Declaración de Independencia"...

* * *

—Habráse visto semejante ridiculez —fue su único comentario, mientras aguantaba la risa y sujetaba una copia de la Declaración entre el índice y el pulgar, como si fuese algo tóxico. Separó los dedos y la dejó caer sobre la mesa—. No te diré para qué podría servirme este papelucho porque soy un caballero.

América, al otro lado de la mesa, enrojeció de ira. Tomó su preciada Declaración entre sus manos y la enrolló con cuidado.

—Yo que tú no me tomaría esto a broma, _England_. Estoy en disposición de emprender las acciones que sean necesarias para garantizar que nuestra independencia se hace efectiva —advirtió el joven.

Inglaterra frunció el ceño y miró fijamente a la que aún consideraba su colonia. América le devolvía la mirada con gesto muy serio, en su pecho latía una especie de fuerza contenida que preocupaba al inglés. ¿Cuándo había crecido tanto como para superarlo en altura? ¿De dónde habían salido esos músculos que ahora se adivinaban en tensión bajo su camisa? Un pensamiento, mitad arrepentimiento y mitad admiración, asaltó la mente de Inglaterra.

_«__Tal vez he dejado que se las apañe por sí mismo durante demasiado tiempo.__»_

Los colonos habían demostrado buena capacidad de organización y adaptación al Nuevo Mundo desde el principio, así que en realidad él había pasado esos siglos atendiendo asuntos más acuciantes. Como las constantes guerras contra Francia, por ejemplo. O como arrebatarle el control de los mares a España.

No había esperado que precisamente _él_ se convirtiera en un problema. En cierto modo había dado por sentado que América siempre estaría ahí, de su parte. Al fin y al cabo, ¿no era él quien le había enseñado todo lo que sabía? ¿Era demasiado pedir un poco de retribución a cambio? El muy ingrato de América así parecía pensarlo.

—Aún estás a tiempo de parar esta pantomima, Alfred. Piénsalo bien —advirtió Inglaterra, utilizando excepcionalmente el nombre que Canadá le había otorgado a América. Desde que Inglaterra se hiciera con el control de Québec, Canadá había vuelto a su lado y se había estado dedicando a poner nombres humanos a todo el mundo—. Abandona tus pretensiones y evita muertes inútiles. Formas parte del Imperio más poderoso del mundo, tienes a tus pies una tierra rica y aún en gran parte inexplorada, llena de tesoros y maravillas. Muchos darían cualquier cosa por ella, y yo te la he confiado solo a ti. ¿Qué más puedes querer?

—Libertad —respondió América con simpleza y vehemencia. Inglaterra tenía la impresión de que aquella palabra era para él como un mantra que se repetía a sí mismo a todas horas—. Igualdad entre todos los hombres. Democracia.

Inglaterra se sintió profundamente ofendido.

—¿Con qué clase de salvaje crees que estás hablando? Trescientos años antes de que tú nacieras yo ya tenía un Parlamento. No sabrías siquiera qué es la democracia si yo no te lo hubiera enseñado.

—Sabes tan bien como yo que solo los ricos y los de alta cuna acceden al poder político. Tu democracia está podrida —acusó América—. El Rey y los nobles nacen con privilegios mientras se oprime a los pobres. Y de todas formas, ¿de qué me sirve un Parlamento en el que no me permites participar? Matas a mi gente a impuestos y nos silencias. No somos más que peones para ti.

Por alguna razón, aquello pareció hacerle gracia a Inglaterra. Se dio la vuelta y miró a su alrededor. La estancia donde se encontraban, en la que presumiblemente América celebraba sus reuniones con los colonos rebeldes a la Corona, era poco más que el sencillo salón de una casa solariega.

—Sabes, es curioso que me eches todo eso en cara a mí, teniendo en cuenta que, si mis informaciones son ciertas, entre los amigos que has estado haciendo por Europa se cuentan dos de las monarquías absolutistas más opresoras que hayan existido jamás —arguyó. América enrojeció, frunció el ceño y desvió la mirada, como un niño pillado en falta. Hasta ese momento había permanecido de pie, pero entonces se sentó y comenzó a manosear nerviosamente los papeles que había traído consigo—. Ah, pensabas que no me enteraría, ¿verdad? A estas alturas ya deberías saber que nada se me escapa.

Inglaterra se acercó en tres zancadas a donde América estaba sentado, se inclinó sobre él y le habló casi en susurros.

—Francia y España cometen atrocidades en África y América del Sur para mantener a unos reyes que ostentan poder absoluto. Mientras tanto, matan de hambre a su gente. Pero nada de eso te ha impedido hacerte amigo de ambos, ¿verdad? —quería mostrar un talante sereno, pero no pudo evitar que le temblara un poco la voz. Le había dolido demasiado enterarse de aquello—. ¿Dices que luchas por la igualdad y la libertad? ¡Ja! ¿Y son Francia y España quienes van a pagar con su oro manchado de sangre las armas que utilizarás contra mí?

Se produjo un silencio incómodo entre ambos. América no dijo nada, pero mantuvo una mirada desafiante ante su antiguo tutor. Inglaterra prosiguió.

—Piensas que eres un héroe cuando en el fondo no eres más que un crío caprichoso e hipócrita —acusó—. Si crees que daré de buen grado el control de las trece colonias a alguien así, es que estás más loco de lo que suponía.

América volvió a levantarse, lívido, y estuvo a punto de decir algo, pero desde el otro lado de la habitación se le adelantó una voz alegre y burlona que pronunciaba las erres con obstinada dureza.

—Tranquilo, _Inglaterrrra_, no contábamos con tu aprobación.

Los dientes y los puños del inglés se crisparon solo con al escuchar el sonido de aquella voz. Se dio la vuelta y encontró a un sonriente y gallardo español tras de sí, mirándolo envalentonado e insolente, pero con empaque; como si Inglaterra fuese algo así como un toro de lidia al que estuviera a punto de dar unos pases.

Detrás de él, apoyado contra la pared, estaba Francia observando la escena en silencio y disimulando mal su sonrisa. Por alguna razón, aquella presencia callada lo enervó más que cualquier otra cosa.

España no era más que un advenedizo que había sabido sacar buena tajada de su ventaja en el Nuevo Mundo. Sin embargo, su incompetencia para manejar las incontables riquezas que había saqueado de norte a sur del continente y sus malas decisiones políticas no tardarían mucho en llevarlo a un declive que ya comenzaba a hacerse notorio. Inglaterra, con el doble de ingenio y la mitad de suerte, ya lo había aventajado. España no sabía pensar en frío, no tenía ninguna visión de futuro, todo lo que hacía estaba condicionado por sus emociones. No era más que un fanfarrón. Inglaterra lo detestaba profundamente, pero era más desdén que odio lo que sentía hacia él. Tenía la impresión de que, si todo salía como imaginaba y España seguía cavando su propia tumba, no tardaría en vencerlo definitivamente y arrojarlo al olvido.

Pero Francia... ah, Francia no tenía visos de darse por vencido en su autoimpuesta tarea de amargarle la existencia. Se había recuperado de sus pérdidas en Canadá de forma insultantemente fácil y ahora, aunque las cosas andaban revueltas en su tierra, contaba con el poderío militar suficiente como para complicarle bastante las cosas a Inglaterra en Norteamérica.

¿Por qué? ¿Por qué se empeñaba en hacerle la vida imposible?

La visión de Francia controlándolo todo semi-oculto entre las sombras, cual maestro de títeres, se le antojaba insoportable y no le dejaba razonar con claridad. Volvió a centrarse en España.

—¿Qué clase de derecho te asiste a ti en este asunto, bufón? —le espetó—. Hace falta tener valor para apoyar la independencia de unas colonias siendo quien eres. Yo que tú me preocuparía más por las tuyas que por las de los demás.

La luminosa sonrisa de España desapareció, convirtiéndose en una estremecedora expresión de odio. Se acercó dos pasos hacia Inglaterra.

—¿Ha sido eso una amenaza, saqueador de poca monta, o solo me lo ha parecido? —masculló.

Ah, era tan fácil provocarlo que Inglaterra no pudo evitar sonreir. España era poderoso, pero también predecible y manejable. Solo había que saber tocarle el corazón, y eso podían hacerlo tanto amigos como enemigos. Estaba seguro de que Francia también era consciente de ello y lo aprovechaba en su favor; de otra manera no se entendía la constante alianza entre ambos países, en la que la mayoría de las veces España acababa actuando como escudo de Francia y llevándose los peores golpes.

La sonrisa ladina de Francia se acentuó y, durante un extraño y corto instante, él e Inglaterra compartieron una peculiar mirada de complicidad que pasó desapercibida para España. Como si ambos se hubieran dicho el uno al otro: _«Sé lo que estás haciendo con él.»_

El contacto visual se rompió tan rápido como había empezado y, por primera vez, Francia intervino.

—Calma, mi buen amigo —le aconsejó a España, posando una mano sobre su hombro—. Ya habrá tiempo de intercambiar impresiones con él en el campo de batalla.

Un carraspeo irritado interrumpió la escena que se desarrollaba entre las tres mayores potencias coloniales. Todos se giraron y vieron que América se levantaba de su silla, volvía a dejar la copia de la Declaración de Independencia sobre la mesa y se dirigía a la puerta.

—Tendréis que disculparme, pero se requiere mi presencia en otros lugares y, de todas formas, no puedo aportar mucho a las rencillas del Viejo Mundo. Mi objetivo era notificar formalmente a Inglaterra mis intenciones, y ya lo he hecho. _Spain_, _France_; hablaremos luego —dijo con una sonrisa sincera. A Inglaterra, sin embargo, no le dirigió la palabra al salir.

—Un muchacho bravo, sin duda —observó España—. Nunca lo había visto tomarse algo tan en serio.

—Vuestra presencia aquí no tiene ni pies ni cabeza —arremetió Inglaterra—. No es más que un absurdo intento de venganza tras el resultado de la última guerra.

Francia rió para sí mismo.

—¿Acaso esto ha dejado de ser en algún momento una sucesión de venganzas? —preguntó a Inglaterra. Después se dirigió al español con una sonrisa—. _Espagne_... ¿podrías esperarme un momento afuera, por favor? Tengo asuntos que tratar en privado con Inglaterra.

España frunció el ceño y los miró a ambos, sin estar muy convencido. Finalmente, se encogió de hombros.

—Como quieras. Avísame si me necesitas —se ofreció, lanzando una mirada nada amistosa a Inglaterra antes de salir de la estancia. El inglés lo siguió con la mirada y se volvió hacia Francia cuando vio cerrarse la puerta tras el español.

—¿Ahora ya hasta lo haces esperar en la calle? Me pregunto qué llegará antes: ¿su ruina total o el día en que descubra que lo tratas como a un perro?

—Supongo que teniendo en cuenta que nunca has tenido amigos, es normal que no sepas reconocer una verdadera amistad cuando la tienes delante —contraatacó Francia, usando un tono monocorde. Inglaterra lo notaba especialmente sereno, y eso le preocupaba. Normalmente Francia también se volvía irascible en su presencia, pero en esa ocasión parecía estar muy lejos de allí, pensando en otros asuntos y seguramente dando por ganada la guerra que estaba a punto de declararse.

La última vez que se habían encontrado en un conflicto, Inglaterra le había arrebatado a Canadá y había alojado muy amablemente una bala en la nuca del francés. El hecho de que apenas veinte años después mostrara tal sosiego en su presencia solo servía para ponerle los pelos de punta.

Francia se acercó a él y, cuando estuvo a muy poca distancia, preguntó en voz baja:

—¿Asustado, Arthur?

Inglaterra se separó de él con el ceño fruncido.

—Ni en tus mejores sueños. Y no te permito que utilices ese nombre para referirte a mí —_«__Solo América y Canadá lo usan__»_, pensó. Pero no añadió nada más.

—Ah, sin embargo a Matthieu parece gustarle mucho. Supongo que le habrás llenado la cabeza de absurdas leyendas de caballeros y mesas redondas. Es un chico impresionable.

_«__Eras tú quien cantaba historias absurdas sobre doncellas y caballeros andantes__»_ recordó Inglaterra para sí. _«__Entonces todo era mucho más sencillo. Lo único que quería era que me dejaras en paz. Pero tú me enseñaste a ser fuerte y poderoso; ahora tengo todo el mundo en mis manos y no quiero perderlo. No quiero perderlo... No quiero volver a ser el niño que limpiaba establos.__»_

Forzó a su mente a dejar de divagar y se centró en un detalle que en principio le había pasado por alto.

—¿Cuándo has hablado tú con Canadá?

—Gracias a la amable intervención de América, he podido por fin intercambiar un par de misivas con él. He descubierto que no le habían llegado ninguna de mis cartas durante los últimos veinte años, _Angleterre_ —la voz de Francia se endureció levemente al pronunciar esa última frase de reproche; para Inglaterra fue un alivio que por fin mostrase algo de emoción.

—Teniendo en cuenta la perniciosa influencia que ejerces sobre las colonias, creo que no me equivoqué al mantenerlo alejado de ti— respondió Inglaterra. Sin previo aviso, Francia se abalanzó sobre él y lo agarró de los cuellos de la camisa, empujándolo contra la pared.

—¿Te haces una idea de lo que he sufrido este tiempo? ¿Eh? Sin saber si estaba bien o no, o siquiera si se acordaba de mí. Era lo que más me importaba, y me lo quitaste. Oh, pero ahora sabrás lo que es, te lo garantizo. Te arrebataré a América como tú me arrebastaste a Canadá —prometió Francia.

Inglaterra lo agarró fuertemente de las muñecas y se desembarazó de él, aunque la cercanía del francés le hizo permanecer pegado a la pared.

—Idiota —rió Inglaterra—. No sé si sabes siquiera por lo que vas a luchar. El objetivo de América es ser independiente, no francés. Ni aún en el improbable caso de que lo consiguiera sería tuyo.

Francia lo miró con una sonrisa perversa que le hizo estremecerse. Con el dorso de su mano acarició la mejilla de Inglaterra, y él se quedó petrificado ante tan inesperado contacto.

—Oh, pobre, pobre Arthur —ronroneó Francia—. Claro que será mío. América es joven y está lleno de vida e ilusiones, pero necesita de su lado a alguien con experiencia que lo guíe hacia la adultez —se acercó un poco más a Inglaterra hasta poder susurrarle en su oído—. Lo haré mío de una forma en la que tú jamás pudiste... ni podrás. Y tú volverás a quedarte _solo_.

Pasaron un par de segundos en silencio en los que solo se escuchó el tic-tac de algún reloj. Después, Inglaterra estalló como una bomba.

No fue muy consciente de lo que hacía; lo único que supo fue que, tras intercambiar varios puñetazos, patadas y empujones se encontró a sí mismo asfixiando a Francia con sus propias manos, golpeando una y otra vez su cabeza contra el suelo. El francés se defendía con virulencia; se agarraba de sus ropas e intentaba sacudírselo de encima, pero no era suficiente. Inglaterra apretó aún más sus manos en torno al estilizado cuello de Francia, presionando la nuez con el pulgar, y reconoció con oscuro placer la cicatriz en su nuca.

—Cómo te atreves... ¡depravado! ¡Animal! —gritó con furia mientras Francia seguía debatiéndose. Consiguió agarrar el rostro de Inglaterra con una mano, pero él aprovechó para mordérsela con todas sus fuerzas. El sabor de la sangre le hizo sentir náuseas, pero aún así mordió más profundo.

Cómo había sido capaz de insinuar aquella monstruosidad. Cómo...

Durante un tiempo, América había sido la persona que más le había importado. Quizás casi la única que le había importado. Lo había visto crecer... por eso jamás se le hubiera ocurrido mirarlo de _esa_ manera. Francia también lo había conocido desde niño, pero para su mente enferma no existían límites ni moral. No existía nada que no pudiera contaminar y envilecer con sus repugnantes apetitos.

Cómo lo odiaba en aquel momento.

Fue el cañón de una pistola de manufactura española sobre su sien lo que le hizo volver a la realidad. De repente fue muy consciente de que se estaba comportando como una bestia. Aún con el rostro congestionado por la falta de oxígeno, Francia le sonreía desde el suelo. Era una sonrisa victoriosa, e Inglaterra sospechó que el único objetivo de Francia había sido despertar su ira. Averiguar hasta qué punto y de qué forma le importaba América. Ahora ya lo sabía, él había sido tan estúpido como para mostrárselo. Nada bueno ocurría cada vez que sucumbía a sus emociones en lugar de mantener la cabeza fría. Especialmente cuando se trataba de Francia, porque Francia era un experto en manipularlas.

—Quítale ahora mismo las manos de encima, o disparo— advirtió España con impaciencia. Inglaterra no tenía ningún interés en averiguar cómo se sentía un tiro en la cabeza, así que retiró lentamente las manos del cuello del francés. Él tosió y bebió el aire a bocanadas. Apartó a Inglaterra de encima con un empujón y se puso en pie, junto a España. Aún despeinado, magullado y con la ropa descolocada, su porte tenía algo de regio. Miró a Inglaterra desafiante, pero no dijo nada.

Ya había aguantado aquello durante demasiado tiempo. Solo quedaba volver a casa y prepararse para la guerra. En silencio, se sacudió el polvo de su ropa y se encaminó hacia la puerta con la frente bien alta. Antes de irse, se volvió por última vez para mirar a Francia y España y les dijo:

—Haré que os arrepintáis de haberos entrometido en esto. Lo juro.

* * *

No había sido capaz de cumplir aquel juramento que hiciera cinco años atrás. De hecho, su rendición no solamente implicaba la independencia de las trece colonias; también se vería obligado a ceder territorios a España y Francia. Ambos iban a sacar buena tajada a su costa.

Trepó a un promontorio desde el que se dominaba el campamento franco-americano; estaba seguro de que sería visto desde allí. Observó las improvisadas cabañas y tiendas y no pudo evitar preguntarse dónde se encontrarían América y Francia... o si estarían juntos en ese mismo momento.

Gruñó para sí. Esos pensamientos no le facilitaban la humillante tarea que tenía por delante, así que intentó sacarlos de su mente.

Se le revolvió el estómago al pensar en lo que tenía que hacer. Las manos le temblaban. Apretó los dientes, tragó saliva. Cerró los ojos y una lágrima solitaria que nunca nadie vería recorrió su rostro. Se sentía tan cansado...

Intentando no pensar en lo que hacía, desenrolló la bandera blanca y la ondeó con fuerza una y otra vez sobre el cielo nublado de Yorktown.

Estaba a punto de llover.

* * *

Sabía que su Primer Ministro y el embajador estaban hablando algo sobre el emperador alemán, pero no podía evitar que su mente viajara atrás en en tiempo mientras asentía distraídamente.

Se suponía que Francia ya debería estar allí, ¿por qué se retrasaba? Comenzó a ponerse nervioso. Desde que había despertado aquella mañana no había podido hacer otra cosa que recordar todos los agravios que Francia y él habían acumulado el uno contra el otro a lo largo de su historia común. Eso no hacía las cosas más fáciles. Era consciente de que la alianza con su antiguo enemigo era necesaria, pero...

Ninguno de los allí presentes podía entender tan bien como él cuán histórico era aquel momento; ni tampoco lo difícil que resultaba. Para los más viejos de los presentes el mundo había empezado a girar hacía apenas sesenta años. Ni siquiera habían conocido a Napoleón, solo habían escuchado historias. ¿De verdad podían pensar que conocían al país con el que iban a pactar?

Y no era que Inglaterra le tuviese miedo a Francia, ni muchísimo menos. Al menos, no el tipo de miedo que otros le tenían a él. Buscaba en su interior y tenía que admitir que, noventa años después de la última batalla que los enfrentó, y tras un periodo de paz tácita en la que las posturas de ambos se habían ido acercando sin que ninguno de los dos lo reconociera oficialmente, tampoco sentía ya odio hacia él. No el mismo odio que había sentido en el pasado. Un poco de ojeriza, tal vez. Francia nunca dejaría de ser un impertinente. Pero ya no había odio, y eso confundía a Inglaterra desde hacía un tiempo. El odio era un sentimiento costoso, un fuego que era necesario avivar y alimentar, y en las últimas décadas sentía que ya no era capaz de mantenerlo. En el lugar en el que había ardido ese fuego había ahora un hueco frío, lleno de cenizas y cicatrices. No era un sentimiento agradable.

Además, Francia traía consigo muchos recuerdos, y la gran mayoría de ellos eran dolorosos. Francia le había arrebatado su libertad primero, luego su paz, y finalmente a la única persona que lo había querido. Sin embargo, era consciente de que los agravios que él había infligido sobre el francés no quedaban atrás. Se preguntó si Francia aún lo odiaría o si, por el contrario, sentiría el mismo vacío que él.

Justo cuando pensaba esto sonó el timbre de la casa. El corazón de Inglaterra se aceleró, aunque procuró no mostrar signos exteriores de nerviosismo.

El embajador abrió la puerta. Inglaterra reconoció al Presidente francés, y a su lado a uno de sus ministros. Los dos pasaron y comenzaron a saludar cordialmente a los políticos y diplomáticos ingleses. Tras ellos, con la mirada ausente, entró Francia.

Inglaterra tragó saliva e intentó recordar qué músculos se utilizaban para sonreír.

* * *

Reseña histórica: bueno, ya sabéis lo que es esto. La Guerra de Independencia de los Estados Unidos, a.k.a. Revolutionary War. Sé que en el canon todo esto aparece descrito de otra manera, pero... bueno, quise indagar más en la historia y retratarlo de forma un poco más fiel. Podéis tomarlo como una versión alternativa a esa bonita y emotiva escena bajo la lluvia que todos conocemos (?).

La rendición del ejército inglés se produce tras el asedio y la batalla de Yorktown en octubre de 1781. Sin embargo, los Estados Unidos ya habían proclamado unilateralmente su independencia cinco años antes, firmando la Declaración el 4 de julio de 1776. El Reino de Gran Bretaña no los reconocería oficialmente como un país independiente hasta la firma del Tratado de París de 1783.

Como curiosidad os contaré que hay un cuadro que inmortaliza la firma de ese tratado, pero está inacabado porque los ingleses rehusaron posar. Muy propio.

Y sí, tanto Francia (predominantemente) como España apoyaron a Estados Unidos en esta guerra, aportando hombres, provisiones y dinero. La presencia de los franceses fue muy importante para profesionalizar al ejército estadounidense, que al principio de la guerra eran más unas milicias guerrilleras que otra cosa. De hecho, al comienzo del conflicto Gran Bretaña lo considera más una revuelta que una guerra, y tardan en darse cuenta de que la cosa era más seria de lo que ellos creían. Craso error.

Muchas gracias a todos por las reviews y bienvenidos a los nuevos. :) Este capítulo lo he parido más que escribirlo, me ha costado mucho trabajo así que espero que os guste y que me déis vuestra opinión. Ya solo queda un flashback más y llegaremos al tiempo presente de la historia (1904), que tendrá un capítulo aparte en el que los dos serán protagonistas.

Besis!


	6. París, 1793

¡Hola de nuevo y gracias por seguir ahí!

Bueno, este capítulo es una excepción por varias razones. No pensaba incluirlo en un principio, así que el fic quedará con un capítulo más de lo planeado. Además, el flashback está escrito desde el punto de vista de Inglaterra, cuando en teoría no le tocaba. Para compensar, la parte que corresponde al "tiempo presente" (1904) está escrita desde el POV de Francia. Lo advierto con anterioridad porque es la primera vez que cambio de POV en un mismo capítulo y pensé que podía resultar un poco lioso.

También es una excepción porque no trata directamente (aunque sí indirectamente) de ningún conflicto entre Francia e Inglaterra. Es el único flashback que no lo hace, pero... no sé, es un acontecimiento demasiado histórico que además me permitía ahondar más en la evolución de la relación entre los dos personajes, y decidí no desaprovechar la oportunidad. Espero que os guste la interpretación que hago de los hechos, es una interpretación un poco... rara, lo sé.

Pensé incluso en hacerlo como fic aparte, pero... no. Lo quería tener aquí, formando parte de esta historia. Espero que os guste. ¡Ah! Si os surge alguna duda tal vez esté explicada al final, he hecho algunas aclaraciones. :)

pd: gracias a Nati por recordarme a tiempo que me estaba dejando en el tintero ciertos acontecimientos importantes ;o;

* * *

**Capítulo 6: París, 1793**

El olor de aquel lugar era insoportable. Las ratas campaban a sus anchas, sus chillidos se confundían con los gritos y quejas de los prisioneros. La humedad volvía el ambiente pesado e insalubre.

Inglaterra había recorrido cloacas más agradables que aquella prisión, que más parecía un manicomio. En realidad, Francia entera llevaba unos años pareciendo un inmenso manicomio, pensó mientras se cubría nariz y boca con la capucha de su capa, más para huir del hedor que para esconder su identidad. Un manicomio en el que la mayoría de los locos campaban a sus anchas, y en el que los que siempre habían ostentado el poder tenían solo dos opciones: unirse a ellos o despedirse de su cabeza.

No le había costado mucho colarse allí de incógnito; lo que sí le costaba era entender sus propias razones para estar ahí. Tal vez se trataba de un interés puramente político, o tal vez tuviera que ver con aquella conversación que había mantenido con Austria hacía unos meses, tras la ejecución de Luis XVI.

* * *

—Por lo que a mí respecta, me mantendré firme en mi oposición a Francia. No pienso quedarme de brazos cruzados mientras nos arrastra a todos con él en esta vorágine —le había asegurado el austriaco, airado—. Tú has tardado en darte cuenta del tremendo peligro que su Revolución conlleva para todos nosotros. A decir verdad me sorprendió, dada vuestra histórica rivalidad.

Inglaterra frunció el ceño, pero no respondió nada a aquella acusación. Llevaba ya casi cuatro años observando el devenir de la Revolución francesa con recelo, aunque también con bastante curiosidad. Él no había sido ajeno en absoluto a ese tipo de movimientos en el pasado. Incluso en un país como el suyo habían existido revoluciones. Sin ir más lejos, él mismo hacía algo más de un siglo había conspirado para acabar con su propio rey. Pero eso había sido distinto. Él se había rebelado para seguir siendo quien era; Francia lo había hecho porque no quería seguir siendo quien siempre había sido. Eso, si es que realmente tenía claro lo que quería. Además, su revolución estaba dando alas a unos movimientos extremistas que nunca habían cobrado tanta fuerza anteriormente en Europa.

En cualquier caso, con el recuerdo de la derrota en Norteamérica aún dolorosamente fresco, Inglaterra había preferido no entrometer a su país en un caos semejante sin una buena razón. Al fin, en 1793, no había tenido más remedio que participar en la guerra que mantenían otras potencias europeas contra la Francia revolucionaria.

—¿Es cierto lo que dicen? —preguntó con precaución, incluso con temor— ¿Que ha perdido la cordura?

Hasta hacía pocos años había estado muy seguro de conocer perfectamente a su rival, tanto que podía adivinar sus pensamientos con solo verlo y anticipar sus movimientos. La presencia de Francia siempre resultaba molesta en el mejor de los casos, pero a la vez le transmitía cierta sensación de familiaridad. No en vano había sido una de las pocas cosas constantes a lo largo de toda su existencia.

Y ahora, la gente contaba historias. Decían que un día Francia era leal a los nobles y al clero y al siguiente se convertía en el revolucionario más radical. Decían que todos lo habían acusado de traidor porque no era capaz de decidirse por una sola causa. Decían que por ello había acabado preso y con su vida pendiendo de un hilo, como la de tantos. Incluso contaban que había sido necesario encadenarlo para que no se hiciese daño a sí mismo; que nunca dormía, y que por las noches sus llantos desesperados y sus risas desquiciadas atemorizaban al resto de los desventurados presos.

Inglaterra no conocía en absoluto a esta nueva Francia. No sabía qué esperar de él, y eso le hacía sentir extremadamente incómodo.

—¡Por supuesto! ¡Se ha vuelto completamente chalado! —le respondió Austria, confirmando así sus peores temores—. Que me lo digan a mí. Pensar que puse a una princesa austriaca en sus manos... Él la volvió francesa; le enseñó a vivir en el derroche y la hipocresía y ahora quiere matarla por ello. ¿Crees que eso es algo propio de alguien que está en sus cabales? Y ese ha sido solo el menor de sus agravios contra mí. Mi único consuelo en todo esto es que, seguramente, este sea el fin de Francia.

Las melodiosas palabras de Austria quedaron suspendidas entre los dos. Inglaterra lo miró directamente a los ojos, incrédulo.

—¿El fin de Francia? —repitió. Había fantaseado no pocas veces con aquella idea, pero, por alguna razón, le intranquilizaba que pudiera hacerse realidad ahora que la veía cercana—. ¿Qué quieres decir?

—Bueno, los cambios que está sufriendo son tan enormes que es muy probable que la Francia que tú y yo conocemos desaparezca para siempre y sea sustituido por una nueva y joven nación, una vez que todo haya acabado.

—¿Es eso posible, acaso?

—No sería la primera vez. Recuerda lo que le ocurrió al Imperio Romano, o a la Antigua Grecia. Hoy no son ellos sino sus descendientes los que existen en su lugar.

El inglés reflexionó sobre aquellas palabras. No podía negar que tenían lógica, pero... veía tan lejanos esos acontencimientos. Todos habían tenido lugar mientras él no era más que un infante que observaba a los habitantes del continente con ojos asustadizos. ¿De verdad podía sucederle ahora a Francia lo mismo que al Imperio Romano hacía ya tantos siglos? La idea era, cuando menos, sobrecogedora, y hacía parecer pequeñas las rencillas que siempre habían tenido entre ellos.

Si Austria estaba en lo cierto, quizás Francia y él no volvieran a verse _nunca más_. Su eterno enemigo iba a perecer, y no sería a sus manos. ¿Qué sentido había tenido entonces tanta lucha para llegar a un final tan agridulce?

* * *

Seguía sin entender qué hacía allí, de todas formas. Él no podía hacer nada. De hecho, estaban en guerra. Una vez más. Por eso había tenido que encubrir su identidad y sobornar a un par de funcionarios del nuevo Estado francés para que le permitieran visitar a uno de sus reclusos más valiosos a horas intempestivas y sin dar explicaciones.

Francia aparecía en el registro de la prisión con su nombre humano (el apellido que él mismo había escogido para sí le parecía a Inglaterra tremendamente irónico), pero el carcelero parecía no tener mucha idea de quién era realmente. Solo sabía que era uno de los prisioneros más problemáticos, y así se lo advirtió a Inglaterra antes de conducirlo hasta su celda.

Él había hecho oídos sordos a la advertencia y le había prometido al carcelero doblar la cantidad si lo dejaba hablar a solas con el preso. Eso levantó las sospechas del francés, por supuesto, pero después de registrar al visitante y asegurarse de que no portaba armas ni ninguna herramienta o ingenio con los que facilitar una huida, accedió finalmente. De todas formas, el preso estaba fuertemente encadenado y ni siquiera él tenía la llave para liberarlo; era su jefe quien la guardaba con celo, y aquella noche no estaba allí.

—Si intenta escapar con él, dispararé —le advirtió a Inglaterra de todas formas.

—Puedes estar seguro de que eso no hará falta —respondió el inglés, intentando que su acento se notase lo menos posible. Odiaba tener que hablar en francés, y solo lo hacía en casos de estricta necesidad, como aquel. Lo odiaba porque hacía mucho tiempo un niño que limpiaba establos juró que nunca lo haría, y no le gustaba verse obligado a romper las promesas que se hacía a sí mismo.

El carcelero se detuvo frente a una celda y buscó la llave correspondiente. Una puerta de madera impedía ver lo que había dentro, pero se escuchaba un leve murmullo de cadenas y una especie de golpeteo rítmico contra la pared de piedra.

—Esta noche está tranquilo —comentó el carcelero mientras introducía una pesada llave en la cerradura. Abrió la puerta al misterioso encapuchado y lo hizo pasar, encendiendo para él una antorcha destinada a iluminar la oscuridad de la celda mientras el visitante se encontrara allí—. Ahora cerraré desde fuera. Volveré en media hora.

—_Très bien_ —asintió Inglaterra, tomando en su mano derecha la antorcha y dándole a cambio al carcelero unas monedas—. El resto te lo daré cuando me abras.

La puerta de la celda se cerró tras él e Inglaterra quedó a solas con el bulto encadenado que se sentaba en la esquina más oscura, dando pequeños pero constantes cabezazos contra la pared y murmurando palabras ininteligibles.

Respiró hondo y decidió acercarse. Aún cabía la posibilidad de que todo aquello fuese un error y de que ese prisionero no fuera Francia, con el caos que estaba sufriendo el país uno no podía fiarse siempre de los registros. Tenía que verlo con sus propios ojos, tenía que asegurarse.

El ruido de los pasos y el tenue crepitar de la antorcha pareció sacar por fin al prisionero de su trance. Se quedó quieto y, poco a poco, volvió la vista hacia la fuente del ruido. Inglaterra dio un par de pasos más hacia delante.

—¿Francia? ¿Eres tú? —susurró, acercando la antorcha al otro.

El rostro que quedó iluminado un instante era un rostro lleno de golpes y cortes, demacrado, cubierto de piel macilenta, con los ojos enrojecidos y enmarcado por una melena despeinada y grasienta. La barba sucia y desordenada cubría gran parte de sus mejillas. Sus pupilas se contrajeron al instante por efecto de la luz; el preso cerró los ojos de golpe y escondió la cara contra la pared, murmurando un simple "Aaaah" de queja que se quebró en su garganta.

Pero Inglaterra había tenido tiempo suficiente para verlo, y el alma se le había caído a los pies. Ni siquiera en sus peores momentos lo había llegado a ver así. Francia era casi irreconocible. _Casi_. Porque el azul eléctrico de sus ojos seguía siendo el mismo aunque su mirada estuviese extraviada; porque aquella voz seguía siendo, aunque ronca y seca, la misma que había aprendido a odiar desde niño, y porque aquel perfil era inconfundible.

¿A qué había quedado reducido el que había sido su mayor oponente? Al verlo así, las palabras de Austria comenzaron a tomar aún más sentido. Estaba mirando al rostro de un país al que le quedaban los días contados.

Colocó la antorcha en un apoyo de metal oxidado en la pared opuesta a donde se encontraba el prisionero, para iluminar la celda sin molestarlo en exceso. Cuántas veces había deseado tener a un Francia moribundo a sus pies, para ser quien se encargara de darle el golpe de gracia tras beber ávidamente la última chispa de vida de sus ojos. Y ahora que realmente lo tenía ante él, incluso deslumbrarlo por un instante le parecía poco honorable.

—¿Ya… ya es de día? —preguntó Francia, pronunciando cada palabra con esfuerzo— ¿Vais a llevarme a la plaza?

Inglaterra se sintió extrañamente conmovido al entender el significado de aquella frase. Francia estaba condenado, y lo aceptaba.

—¿Qué? ¡No! Soy yo, idiota… —respondió, acercándose a él, y colocándose a su altura para que pudiera verlo mejor— _England_.

Francia entrecerró los ojos, escrutándolo en la semi oscuridad, y por fin pareció reconocerlo.

—_Angleterre?_ ¿Qué haces tú aquí? —preguntó, tan sorprendido como si acabara de encontrar un tiburón en la cima de una montaña.

—Bueno… se decían muchas cosas de ti, y…

—Estamos en guerra —interrumpió Francia con desconfianza.

—Ya lo sé, no soy estúpido. Precisamente por eso necesitaba comprobar por mí mismo cómo está realmente la situación aquí.

Francia irguió la frente y levantó una ceja. Por un momento volvió a recuperar un poco de su antiguo porte.

—Tal vez debería avisar al carcelero de que hay aquí un espía inglés.

Inglaterra frunció el ceño y suspiró. Miró a Francia seriamente.

—¿Seguro que no quieres hablar?

Aquella pregunta desarmó al francés, que por un momento le mantuvo la mirada, pero luego pareció volver a hundirse en sí mismo de nuevo. Dejó escapar una risa triste.

—Es curioso que seas tú el único que ha venido a visitarme —dijo mirando hacia abajo, a las cadenas que lo apresaban—. Ni siquiera América… pensé que se sentiría algo más agradecido, ¿sabes?

Inglaterra cerró los puños con fuerza y se sintió muy estúpido por estar allí. Aquella herida aún no estaba ni remotamente cerrada y Francia, incluso estando en las últimas, tenía que volver a recordárselo. Estuvo a punto de levantarse y marchar por donde había llegado, pero se recordó que probablemente aquella sería la última vez que podría hablar con Francia, y un sentimiento de nostalgia anticipada lo retuvo.

—Ahora ya conoces el sabor de su ingratitud —masculló, molesto de todas formas. Francia guardó silencio unos instantes.

—Creo que todos tienen miedo a acercárseme ahora —reflexionó en voz alta—. Debí suponer que serías tú el único que no lo tendría.

—Yo nunca te he tenido miedo, no pienso empezar a estas alturas —respondió Inglaterra, sin poder evitar que una media sonrisa se escapara de su comisura derecha. Era solo una verdad a medias. Sí que lo había temido en ocasiones, pero nunca lo suficiente como para huir en lugar de plantarle cara—. ¿Es cierto que van a…?

—¿Ajusticiarme? Sí.

—¿Bajo qué cargos?

Francia rió como si acabara de acordarse de un chiste muy bueno.

—Alta traición a la nación —contestó.

—Pero eso no tiene ningún sentido. ¡Tú eres la nación! —exclamó Inglaterra.

—¿Lo soy? —sonrió Francia—. Tal vez soy la nación que existía antes de la Revolución, y con mi simple existencia estoy traicionando a la nueva Francia. He intentado retrasar este momento todo lo que he podido; he hecho oídos sordos a mi gente durante demasiado tiempo; he marchado a una guerra al otro lado del océano mientras mis hijos morían de hambre en mi propia casa. Pero el destino nos alcanza a todos… y mis hijos ya no me quieren. Soy un símbolo del pasado.

—Tal vez estás sacando un poco las cosas de quicio —replicó Inglaterra—. Solo se trata de un cambio de sistema, todos hemos pasado alguna vez por algo así. Lo único que debes hacer es ponerte del lado de los vencedores, sean quienes sean, y aceptar lo que venga. Así ha sido siempre.

—Esta vez es distinto. Están rompiendo con todo, y yo… yo los entiendo, si te soy sincero. Si pudiera, te aseguro que me uniría a ellos. Hay tanta ilusión en sus ojos, tanto valor… me recuerdan a cuando éramos más jóvenes —reconoció Francia, mirando con anhelo la pequeña ventana con barrotes por la que entraban unos tenues rayos de luna—. Pero es demasiado tarde para mí. Ya solo me queda un papel que jugar en todo esto. Mañana me cortarán la cabeza, y todo habrá acabado.

—Has sobrevivido a cosas peores —intervino Inglaterra—. Lo sé de buena tinta, la mayoría te las he hecho yo.

—Sí, pero ninguna de ellas ha sido a manos de mi propio pueblo —arguyó Francia. Inglaterra no supo qué contestar a eso. Se rascó la cabeza con frustración.

—Es todo tan complicado… ¿cómo has podido dejar que el caos llegue a este punto? —el inglés se puso de pie y comenzó a andar por la celda cual león enjaulado, intentando contener su ira— ¿Cómo permitiste a tus reyes hacer y deshacer a su antojo? ¿Cómo no pusiste remedio antes? ¡Tú solo te has metido en esta situación, idiota! Si al menos no te hubieses entrometido en mis asuntos con América…

—¡Ya lo sé! ¡Lo sé! —las lágrimas asomaron a los ojos de Francia—. Deja de recriminarme, ¿quieres? Además, ¿qué te importa a ti lo que me ocurra? Aún estoy sorprendido de que no hayas venido a darme el golpe de gracia.

Se creó un silencio incómodo entre los dos. Inglaterra fue quien lo rompió después de un minuto.

—Si es verdad que vas a morir mañana, no tiene mucho sentido que sigamos peleando. Y… me importa —reconoció Inglaterra con esfuerzo, mientras volvía a sentarse en el suelo—. Cuando te vayas tendré que aguantar a un imbécil en tu lugar que ni siquiera… ni siquiera sabrá por lo que hemos pasado. No sabrá nada.

—Tal vez mi sucesor no te guarde rencor —aventuró Francia—. Tal vez entonces sea el momento perfecto para hacer las paces.

—¡No quiero hacer las paces, maldita sea! —frustrado, Inglaterra agarró las cadenas que retenían a Francia y lo zarandeó— ¡Quiero que dejes de lloriquear como una nena y pienses de una puta vez en una solución! ¿Cómo puedes estar ahí sentado, tan tranquilo? ¿Ya te has dado por vencido? ¿Vas a hacer que me avergüence de contarle a las generaciones futuras que una vez fuiste mi digno rival?

Francia miró a Inglaterra con la mirada vacía, sin reaccionar a sus palabras.

—Sigues sin entenderlo, ¿verdad? —le dijo lentamente—. Hay una enorme diferencia entre darse por vencido y aceptar sacrificarse. No hay nada de cobarde en lo que voy a hacer. Lo único bueno que me queda por hacer por mi nación es esperar hasta el alba y caminar hasta el patíbulo sin que me tiemblen las piernas. Lo he estado pensando mucho, créeme, he tenido tiempo estando aquí solo. Y por tu orgullo no te preocupes —añadió, sonriendo francamente a Inglaterra por primera vez en muchos, muchos siglos—. A los que vengan detrás de mí podrás decirle tu digno rival era tan valiente, que se atrevió a mirar a la muerte a los ojos sin pestañear. O al menos eso espero hacer.

Inglaterra soltó las cadenas y guardó silencio mientras dejaba que las palabras de Francia permearan en su mente. Por primera vez se estaba haciendo _realmente _a la idea de que no volvería a verlo. No era una idea exactamente triste, pero tampoco feliz. Era extraña.

—Entonces… no hay vuelta atrás —musitó—. ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?

—No dejes para mañana lo que puedas hacer hoy —bromeó Francia, y ambos rieron nerviosamente por un instante. Inglaterra lo miró fijamente y preguntó:

—¿No tienes miedo?

Francia apartó la mirada y su sonrisa fue convirtiéndose poco a poco en un gesto de dolor.

—Sí… —admitó, con la voz quebrada—. Mucho.

Cerró los ojos y un par de lágrimas rodaron por sus mejillas. Él no intentó esconderlas. Francia nunca había sentido vergüenza por llorar delante de otros. Esa era una de las muchas cosas en las que eran opuestos. Pero, en esta ocasión más que nunca, Inglaterra lo entendía. Después de vivir siglos siendo prácticamente inmortal, ¿cómo encarar el final sin miedo? Él prefería no pensar siquiera en el suyo. Francia intentó reponerse y se las arregló para volver a sonreir por un instante, aunque su sonrisa no tuvo nada de alegre.

—Pero dicen que… que es un corte muy limpio, así que… ni siquiera me daré cuenta.

Un par de golpes sonaron en la puerta de la celda y una voz gritó desde el otro lado:

—¡Ya es la hora!

—¡Un momento! —gritó Inglaterra, irritado, poniéndose en pie. Odiaba que lo apresurasen.

El aviso puso también a Francia nervioso.

—¿E-estarás allí mañana? —preguntó. Inglaterra lo miró incrédulo.

—¿Es lo que quieres? —Francia asintió, y entonces él hizo lo mismo—. En ese caso, allí estaré —prometió. No podía permitirse perder mucho tiempo más en París, pero incluso él tenía unos principios, y no iba a negarle su último deseo a un reo de muerte. Por más que se tratara de quien había sido su peor enemigo. O tal vez precisamente por eso.

El carcelero volvió a llamar.

—¡Ya voy!

Inglaterra se cubrió la cabeza otra vez con su capucha, volvió a tomar la antorcha de la pared y se acercó con ella a la puerta, pero antes de llegar se detuvo y miró de nuevo su rival.

—Adiós, Francia.

¿Qué más podía decir?

Francia parecía haber perdido parte de su aplomo ante la perspectiva de pasar en soledad las pocas horas que le quedaban. Inglaterra tuvo la impresión de que sus ojos imploraban que no se fuera, que no lo dejara solo, que lo sacara de allí, que lo salvara. Pero sus labios solo dijeron:

—Hasta que volvamos a vernos.

Nadie podía estar seguro de lo que había al otro lado, pero era hermoso pensar que uno volvería a reencontrarse en otra vida con los que ya no estaban.

—Sí. Entonces volveré a darte tu merecido.

—Eso ya lo veremos —respondió Francia, recuperando por un instante parte de su jovialidad—. Muchas gracias por venir... lo digo en serio.

Inglaterra no supo qué responder a eso, así que simplemente carraspeó y asintió. Ahogando un suspiro, dio tres golpes en la puerta para indicar que había terminado. En seguida, la puerta se abrió.

—Ha tardado más de lo acordado —se quejó el carcelero.

—Puedes estar tranquilo, también te daré más de lo acordado —refunfuñó Inglaterra, adivinando las intenciones del otro. Salió de la celda y apenas tuvo tiempo de mirar a Francia por última vez, antes de que la puerta de madera se cerrara entre ellos con un quejido.

* * *

Y allí estaba. Tranquilo y sereno, como quien confía en sí mismo más que en nadie, con esos aires de estirado y esa habilidad para mirar por encima del hombro incluso a quienes eran más poderosos que él. Charlaba con sus hombres de confianza cuando Francia cruzó el umbral de la residencia del Primer Ministro y sus miradas se cruzaron por primera vez aquella mañana.

Inglaterra lo reconoció en seguida y le dedicó una media sonrisa algo forzada. Francia le devolvió un gesto parecido y se acercó a él. Cuando estuvieron a poca distancia, el francés murmuró un breve saludo y le ofreció a Inglaterra su mano derecha. El tiempo pareció ralentizarse mientras todos a su alrededor los miraban con curiosidad, sosteniendo por un instante la respiración. Sin pensárselo mucho, Inglaterra estrechó su mano y se escucharon a su alrededor un par de suspiros de alivio. Sin embargo, a pesar del gesto, los ojos del inglés no le transmitían amistad. Tampoco odio. Era...

_«__Es un vacío como el mío__»_, adivinó Francia. Ninguno de los dos llevaba bien la paz entre ellos. Casi había transcurrido un siglo desde Waterloo, y aún les resultaba una sensación demasiado nueva, demasiado extraña, como si los alejara en lugar de unirlos. Como si los convirtiera en dos desconocidos, después de tanto tiempo. Y había algo de triste en ello, porque aunque fuese como enemigos, ellos dos habían compartido momentos más decisivos e intensos que cualquier pareja de amantes; había habido algo muy físico en ese odio que se habían profesado y que ambos habían llegado a disfrutar. Incluso había sido Inglaterra, y ningún otro de entre sus iguales, quien acudió a velar sus últimas horas cuando ambos pensaron que la Revolución iba a acabar con él para siempre. Tras siglos y siglos de lucha, había crecido entre ellos una especie de consideración, de respeto y reconocimiento hacia el otro, que no nacía de la amistad sino de la experiencia de haber vivido incontables victorias y derrotas a manos del otro. Inglaterra era el espejo en el que Francia se miraba para medir su grandeza, y viceversa. Y ahora que oficialmente iban a convertirse en aliados, ¿en qué quedaría todo aquello?

Era confuso. No tenía ni ganas ni razones de volver a pelear, pero añoraba el sentimiento que traía consigo. Y, en el fondo, aunque le costara aceptarlo, Francia temía dejar de ser importante para quien ahora tenía en frente.

Apretó con más fuerza de la debida la mano de Inglaterra, como si con ello pudiera recuperar la parte de él que le pertenecía. El inglés lo notó en seguida y aplicó la misma fuerza; su sonrisa se volvió algo más torva y entrecerró levemente los ojos. Fue algo casi imperceptible, tanto que solo Francia lo notó. Sintió que algo volvía a avivarse en su pecho y se le escapó una sonrisa traviesa.

—Es un gusto volver a verte, _Angleterre_ —saludó con petulancia—. Te noto más envarado que de costumbre.

—Es el efecto que suelen provocarme ciertas visitas oficiales —respondió Inglaterra, sin dejar de estrecharle la mano a Francia, e incluso redoblando la presión que ejercía—. Espero que el viaje haya sido placentero.

—Oh, por supuesto. Siempre es un placer recorrer los fangosos caminos de la Gran Bretaña.

Francia era levemente consciente de que los respetables caballeros que tenía a su alrededor podían escucharlos perfectamente y comenzaban a sentirse incómodos, temerosos de que sus intenciones no fuesen a llegar a buen puerto. Pero no le importaba. Ninguno de ellos entendía que aquello era lo más parecido a una muestra de afecto que podían ofrecerse el uno al otro.

Inglaterra dejó escapar una breve risa gutural y atrajo a Francia hacia él dando un pequeño tirón. La sonrisa de ambos se disipó y por un instante se miraron fijamente a los ojos, tratando de adivinar qué demonios había en la mente del otro.

—_Welcome to London_ —dijo Inglaterra, alzando una ceja y rompiendo por fin el contacto. Francia abrió y cerró su mano, algo dolorida, mientras los demás se dirigían charlando en voz baja a la sala de reuniones.

Sonrió para sí. Sus miedos habían sido infundados. Aquello iba a marchar como la seda.

* * *

Breve reseña histórica / aclaraciones:

- Sobre la Revolución Inglesa: cuando menciono al principio que Inglaterra también se rebeló una vez contra su rey, me refiero a la Revolución de 1642-1689. De nuevo os invito a que si os interesa primero paséis por la wikipedia donde podréis aprender los básicos. En resumen, todo empezó cuando el rey Carlos I intentó imponer en Inglaterra el catolicismo, quitarle poder al Parlamento y volver todo el sistema mucho más absolutista, hasta que los burgueses y el Parlamento se rebelaron contra él. De ahí que diga en el fic que Inglaterra se rebeló para poder seguir siendo quien era, mientras que Francia lo hizo porque quería dejar de ser lo que hasta entonces había sido. La Revolución Francesa fue mucho más rompedora, las clases más populares tomaron también parte de ella, dio luz a movimientos políticos totalmente revolucionarios (valga la redundancia) para la época, y dio un giro de 180 grados a lo que hasta entonces había sido la sociedad francesa. Aunque pueda parecer que ambas revoluciones son similares (un pueblo que condena y mata a su rey), la sociedad inglesa apenas cambió en su esencia durante el proceso (de hecho volvieron a ser una monarquía al poco, en cuanto encontraron un rey que les encajaba, y ya nunca dejaron de serlo hasta la actualidad), y esa es la gran diferencia entre ambos acontecimientos.

- Sobre la presencia de Austria: Austria fue uno de los países que tuvo conflictos con la Francia revolucionaria casi desde el principio de la Revolución, aunque no se declara la guerra hasta 1792. La princesa a la que se refiere es, por supuesto, Maria Antonieta, austriaca en origen (de hecho hermana del archiduque austriaco Leopoldo II), pero que se convierte en Delfina de Francia (y posteriormente Reina) al casarse con quien iba a ser el rey Luis XVI. En el momento en que se desarrolla el fic aún sigue viva, pero presa.

- Sobre la cronología de la Revolución francesa: seguramente la fecha que más relacionéis con la Revolución francesa sea 1789. Ese fue el comienzo, pero fue un proceso muy muy largo que de hecho comprende varias revoluciones (y más si tenemos en cuenta las que sucedieron tras la época napoleónica). Hasta 1793 Luis XVI no es finalmente sentenciado a muerte; es el mismo año en el que Inglaterra vuelve a entrar en guerra con Francia. Yo he decidido situar este capítulo del fic un poco después de ambos acontecimientos.

Y perdón por el rollo, ya me callo que parezco una profe (aficionada) de historia. :) ¡Muchas gracias por leer y comentar! Besos :)


	7. Waterloo, 1815

Pues aquí vengo a acosaros con otro nuevo capítulo de la (sangrienta) historia anglo-francesa. Este me ha quedado un poco más largo porque bueno, los personajes reflexionan mucho y la trama de 1904 también avanza. No creo que la batalla de Waterloo requiera mucha introducción; además para quien no sepa lo que ocurrió creo que queda bastante claro en el fic. Al final del capítulo comento detalles concretos.

Hetalia es de Himaruya D:

* * *

**Capítulo 7: Waterloo, 1815**

_La Garde Impériale_.

El orgullo del Imperio, la pesadilla de los enemigos de Francia. Un ejército de élite cargado de recursos y al que solo accedían los más curtidos en la batalla. La Vieja Guardia del General Bonaparte, a la que propios y extraños habían creído indestructible, se arrastraba ahora por el fango.

El ejército francés se retiraba del campo de batalla de Waterloo tras un fracaso impensable; mientras tanto la Guardia Imperial realizaba un último ataque al frente comandado por Wellington, más por honor que por ansias de alcanzar una victoria que cada vez quedaba más lejana.

Los cansados ingleses a duras penas resistieron el último envite, pero incluso fueron capaces de responder con una carga inesperada. Los prusianos de Blücher, frescos tras haber sido los últimos en llegar al escenario de batalla, hicieron el resto, y hasta la Guardia Imperial retrocedió.

A Francia aún no le cabía en la cabeza cómo su destino podía haberse ensombrecido tanto en una sola jornada. Al empezar el día se prometía una gloriosa victoria sobre el Reino Unido y sus aliados, y al caer la tarde rugía de frustración en medio del campo de batalla, cubierto de sangre y barro, sin querer darse por vencido, pero en el fondo abandonado de toda esperanza.

Disparó hasta quedarse sin munición; el caos reinante a su alrededor le impidió conseguir más. Entonces empuñó su sable y volvió a luchar a espadazo limpio como en los viejos tiempos, ignorando el dolor que le infligían las balas inglesas alojadas en su cuerpo.

Él había estado muerto. No como hasta antes de la Revolución, cuando algún otro país hería de muerte su cuerpo físico y necesitaba unas horas para recuperarse, no. Él había pasado por algo que nadie más lograría comprender. Su propio pueblo lo había matado, y su propio pueblo le había devuelto la vida. Porque durante las últimas horas antes de que se hiciera efectiva su sentencia, había aceptado los nuevos valores que traía consigo la Revolución. Se había dejado matar para acabar con los últimos resquicios de la vieja Francia que aún quedaran dentro de él, y había vuelto a la vida renovado, casi como un Mesías, enarbolando la bandera de la Francia revolucionaria y cantando sus consignas a pleno pulmón.

Nada ni nadie había conseguido pararlo desde entonces, pues ¿qué puede temer quien se ha enfrentado a la muerte y ha vencido?

Por eso no le asustaba el obstinado estoicismo inglés con el que los hombres de Wellington —los que quedaban— seguían disparando, ni los intrépidos avances de Prusia. No iba a darse por vencido, atravesaría con su sable a todo soldado que se le pusiera por delante hasta que no quedase ni uno solo, así de simple. En medio del fragor de la batalla, su mente no era capaz de pensar en mucho más. Era mejor mirar al frente, al enemigo, e ignorar que a su lado la Guardia Imperial huía, sucumbía, se deshacía hombre a hombre. Hacía un buen rato que la batalla estaba decidida.

Un disparo más le acertó de costado, incrustando una bala entre sus costillas. Francia se llevó una mano a la herida y gritó de dolor y consternación. El soldado inglés que había disparado se acercó a él, aún apuntándolo con su arma, y Francia pudo verle el rostro.

Un rostro exhausto y ensangrentado como el suyo, pero cuya expresión denotaba una concentración y un control de sí mismo que Francia había abandonado hacía mucho.

—¿Por qué no te rindes de una vez y acabamos con esto? —le ofreció Inglaterra.

Francia intentó erguirse hasta donde sus heridas se lo permitían, y avanzó un par de pasos hacia el enemigo con el sable por delante.

—Antes, la muerte.

Inglaterra chasqueó la lengua y apoyó por un momento el fusil en el suelo. Le faltaba el resuello, cojeaba y la parte derecha de su cabeza lucía una herida ensangrentada y ennegrecida que hubiera hecho a cualquier ser humano incapaz de tenerse en pie. Su ojo derecho, el más cercano a la herida, había sufrido un derrame y el iris apenas se adivinaba entre el rojo intenso de la sangre. Todo brillo había desaparecido de su ojo sano, que escrutaba a Francia de arriba a abajo con apatía.

—Esperaba poder solucionar esto de forma distinta a lo habitual, pero si es lo que quieres... —volvió a colocarse el fusil al hombro y apuntó.

—¡Suelta eso y pelea conmigo como un hombre! —le increpó Francia. Inglaterra volvió a bajar el arma, pero solo un poco, y se le quedó mirando.

—¿Quieres perder con honor? Está bien, lo comprendo —para sorpresa del francés, Inglaterra lanzó su fusil al suelo y desenvainó su propia espada. Francia hubiera querido gritarle que se negaba a perder, que iba a ser él quien mordiera el polvo y todas aquellas frases que ya se habían repetido el uno al otro tantas veces. Pero tenía la garganta seca y decidió ahorrar las pocas energías que le quedaban.

Sin decir nada más, Francia se abalanzó sobre Inglaterra. Las hojas de sus espadas silbaron hendiendo el aire, un acero chocó contra otro y comenzó una vez más una danza tan antigua como el tiempo. En la mente del francés apenas quedaba espacio para un solo pensamiento racional, todos sus movimientos eran automáticos, alimentados por la rabia y la frustración y guiados por la experiencia de quien podría ganar cien combates de esgrima con los ojos vendados. Su cuerpo podía estar acribillado de arriba a abajo pero sus músculos seguían funcionando, y eran fuertes. Eran los músculos de un imperio hecho a sí mismo.

Las heridas y el cansancio parecían haber hecho mella en Inglaterra. Francia notó en seguida que había perdido mucha velocidad y creatividad, sus dos mejores virtudes con la espada. Se limitaba a utilizar su arma más bien como escudo, parando a duras penas los golpes que le llovían. La fuerza que Francia imprimía a sus ataques lo hizo retroceder un par de pasos. El francés no pudo evitar que, a pesar de toda la situación, una sonrisa asomara a sus labios. Tal vez aquello no fuese más que el espejismo de una victoria, pero le bastaba para hacerle sentir mejor en ese momento.

Inglaterra se detuvo por un momento e intentó recuperar el resuello.

—¿Ya estás satisfecho? —preguntó, esbozando una trémula sonrisa. Acto seguido, contraatacó lanzando varios golpes encadenados, medidos al milímetro, como si aún estuviese guardando fuerzas en una recámara que prefería no abrir todavía. Eso enervó a Francia. No era justo, él se estaba empleando al máximo. Aquello era un insulto.

—_Allez, Angleterre!_ ¿A qué esperas? —lo espoleó, riendo y abriendo sus brazos de par en par—. ¡Esta es la batalla de todas las batallas! ¡El duelo final! ¿Dónde está tu espíritu? ¿Acaso se quedó en Norteamérica?

El rostro de Inglaterra se contrajo en una mueca de odio. El dardo envenenado había hecho diana, pero él también sabía lanzar los suyos.

—Tal vez. Debería preguntarle a Canadá, al fin y al cabo él luchó a mi lado, como la buena colonia británica que es.

A Francia le dolió más ese golpe que todos los que había recibido aquel día.

—Hijo de perra —farfulló, temblando—. Cómo te atreviste a ponerlo en mi contra.

El sable de Francia volvió a cortar el aire, Inglaterra lo detuvo cuando el filo se encontraba a centímetros de su rostro. Un empujón, una finta y una estocada al vientre que Francia esquivó por los pelos.

—Es curioso, yo podría hacerte exactamente la misma pregunta —acusó Inglaterra entre movimiento y movimiento.

—¡Abre los ojos! —los aceros volvieron a chocar una vez, y otra, y otra— América quería la independencia mucho antes de que yo llegase a ayudarlo. Tú provocaste esa situación con tu avaricia sin límites.

—¡Maldito hipócrita! ¡Sigue hablando como si tú no hubieras expoliado medio mundo!

Los golpes se volvían cada vez más espaciados entre sí a medida que los dos imperios llegaban al límite de la extenuación.

—¡No me hables de expolios, sucio pirata!

Inglaterra aprovechó una súbita cercanía para agarrar a Francia de la casaca del uniforme y amenazar su cuello con el filo de su espada. Francia tuvo miedo por un momento. Quizás no le sería muy difícil a su enemigo reabrir aquella delgada y blancuzca cicatriz que desde hacía poco le recorría todo el cuello, desde la nuez hasta la nuca.

—Un pirata es lo que obtienes cuando enseñas a alguien a robar lo que no es suyo desde niño.

Francia consiguió sacudirse a Inglaterra de encima y lo miró de hito en hito, riendo y volviendo a atacarlo.

—¡No puedo creer que aún me guardes rencor por aquello! —exclamó. Sintió detrás de él la presencia de alguien más, pero no le dio importancia. Seguramente se trataba de algún soldado extraviado. Nada podía distraerlo de su principal objetivo, que era hacer trizas a quien tenía delante. Por más que ya no supiera de dónde sacar las fuerzas.

Inglaterra no respondió, en lugar de eso asestó un nuevo golpe. Francia lo detuvo con su sable pero se tambaleó y estuvo a punto de caer al suelo. Sus pies se reafirmaron en el último momento en la tierra embarrada y resbaladiza, pero no tuvo fuerzas para repeler a Inglaterra y los dos quedaron así, filo contra filo, incapaces de hacer nada más. Cada una de las fibras del cuerpo de Francia dolía. Su respiración entrecortada se mezclaba con la de Inglaterra, y por un momento sintió a su enemigo como algo muy cercano, muy suyo.

—Esta opereta se está volviendo de lo más aburrida —dijo detrás de él una voz insolente con un fuerte acento teutón.

Francia giró sobre sus talones y enarboló el sable dispuesto a acabar con su otro enemigo en un solo golpe. Sin embargo, una poderosa mano, blanca como la nieve, se cerró en torno a su muñeca y la retorció con tanta fuerza que lo obligó a soltar su arma mientras gemía de dolor.

—Ya te has divertido suficiente, ¿no crees? —le dijo Prusia con una sonrisa ladina, mientras incrustaba un frío acero en su vientre desprotegido.

Solo entonces la oscuridad lo engulló una vez más.

* * *

Cuando despertó, vio que se encontraba en un lugar familiar. Miró a su alrededor para asegurarse. Sí, era la misma tienda en la que, menos de veinticuatro horas antes, Napoleón se había reunido con sus generales para planificar la estrategia de batalla. Él mismo había estado presente también. Ahora, la mitad de los objetos que había dentro de la tienda —sillas, mesas, mapas, libros, cartas, armas, útiles de escritura, algo de bebida y comida...— estaban rotos o fuera de su lugar, tirados en algún rincón de mala manera. Igual que él, que en aquel momento no era ni la sombra de la persona que había estado allí la noche anterior al 18 de junio.

La débil luz del amanecer se filtraba, cada vez más fuerte, a través de las lonas que lo separaban del exterior. Francia volvió a cerrar los ojos. No quería ver la luz del sol. Aquel día debería haber marcado el verdadero comienzo de su hegemonía en Europa, y en lugar de eso estaba alumbrando su absoluto fracaso. Dolían los dorados rayos cuando dejaban al descubierto su vergüenza.

Notó que algo le raspaba en las muñecas y solo entonces se dio cuenta de que estaba maniatado, con sus manos frente a sí, descansando sobre sus muslos. El mismo tipo de soga, gruesa y recia, había sido empleada para amarrarlo a la silla con cuatro o cinco vueltas. Francia casi lo agradeció, pues de otra manera el cansancio y el dolor le habrían hecho caer al suelo como un fardo. Cada centímetro de su cuerpo dolía si intentaba moverse, así que qué más daba estar atado o no. No iba a intentarlo de todas formas.

Alguien se había preocupado de vendar sus peores heridas, y habían dejado algo de fruta y una copa con agua a su alcance. Todo un detalle. Aquello era un enorme lujo, comparado con cómo lo habían tratado otras veces después de una derrota.

La cabeza le dolía de manera insoportable, como cada vez que regresaba de la "muerte". Colocó con esfuerzo sus manos encima de la mesa y agarró la copa de agua entre ellas. No contaba con demasiada libertad de movimientos, así que tuvo que inclinar la cabeza para beber.

En esta posición nada elegante lo encontró Prusia cuando entró en la tienda de campaña que había sido de Napoleón haciendo rodar un barril delante de él. Riendo, dejó el barril a un lado y se acercó al prisionero de guerra.

—_Frankreich!_ —lo saludó alegremente con dos fuertes palmadas en la espalda que hicieron que la copa cayera y el agua se desparramase por todas partes. Francia intentó limpiarse como pudo y miró al germano con odio, pero él ya no le hacía caso. Se había dado la vuelta para poner el barril boca arriba y abrir la tapa.

—Si de verdad tienes sed, deberías probar este manjar de los dioses —llevaba en la mano un par de jarras que había sacado de algún lugar del campamento. Los franceses habían abandonado el lugar en su retirada, dejándolo todo atrás. No había habido tiempo para nada más que para intentar salvar la vida.

Prusia hundió la jarra en el barril y la colocó con un golpe sobre la mesa, justo delante de Francia. A él se le revolvió el estómago al ver ante él aquel brebaje espumoso de color marrón oscuro. No es que no le agradara una cerveza de vez en cuando; también se solían hacer en su tierra. Pero aquel día su derrota ya le había dejado suficiente amargor en el paladar.

—Ah, Valonia. Tierra de maestros cerveceros —suspiró Prusia—. Gran elección como lugar para la batalla, eso te lo reconozco.

—Creo que prefiero un poco de vino —dijo Francia débilmente, y casi se rió al pensar que aquella era la primera frase que pronunciaba en el día. Prusia chasqueó la lengua y puso los ojos en blanco.

—Todos mis intentos de convertirte en un hombre de verdad se van al garete. Está bien, vino. ¿Dónde hay vino? —preguntó Prusia mirando a su alrededor.

—Mira en ese estante —Francia señaló con la cabeza un mueble desvencijado en la esquina de la tienda que hasta el día anterior había hecho las veces de despensa—. Debe de quedar algo ahí. Si es que nadie se lo ha llevado, claro.

Prusia lo miró como quien da a alguien por caso perdido y fue a buscar el vino.

Era curioso lo que venía ocurriendo tras las batallas en Europa en los últimos cien años, más o menos. Las guerras eran igual de cruentas que siempre, tal vez incluso más, dado el desarrollo de la artillería y las armas de fuego. Pero las naciones ya no luchaban con el alma y el corazón, derramando lágrimas ardientes y deshaciéndose en furibundas arengas, como había ocurrido durante la Edad Media. Todos habían crecido un poco, suponía Francia. Se habían acostumbrado al dolor y a la pérdida, incluso a la traición de los viejos amigos. En los años del medievo, el ingenuo Francia adolescente veía cada alianza como una promesa de amistad eterna, y se sentía herido en lo más profundo cada vez que esas promesas eran rotas. Ahora era muy consciente de que los amigos de hoy perfectamente podían ser los enemigos del mañana. Asimilar eso le había permitido disfrutar aún más cada momento de paz con sus aliados y aceptar las traiciones sin amargura, como algo esperado.

Tenía la impresión de que a todos a su alrededor le había ocurrido algo parecido. Aunque seguían sufriendo y sangrando con cada conflicto, era como si nada de aquello pudiera llegarles ya al núcleo. Se había creado una curiosa camaradería entre algunos de ellos, tanto era así que había empezado a ser común que, después de la devastación de la batalla, vencedores y vencidos bebieran juntos. Unos para celebrar y otros para olvidar, pero juntos. Después de hablar de todo y de nada durante un buen rato, y ya con la vista nublada y el paso torpe, tomaban el camino de vuelta a casa y se despedían hasta la próxima contienda.

El hecho de haber sido amigos en algún momento del pasado siempre influía, por supuesto. Era lo que le ocurría a Francia con Prusia, Austria, Rusia, Italia o España, principalmente. Napoleón le había hecho enfrentarse a todos ellos; antiguos amigos a los que conocía muy bien. El Imperio Ruso le había regalado una botella de vodka con una sincera sonrisa antes de mandarlo a patadas de vuelta a casa, por ejemplo. España, por su parte, le había palmeado la espalda y le había dicho _"Buen intento, amigo"_ antes de clavarle el puñal que daría comienzo a la guerrilla. Austria y él seguían compartiendo aficiones y cultura a pesar de todas las guerras y tensiones diplomáticas, y aunque no quisieran admitirlo, adoraban juntarse para mirar por encima del hombro al resto de bárbaros incivilizados que poblaban el viejo continente. Aquellas situaciones tenían algo de entrañable, en el fondo.

Y sin embargo, con Inglaterra...

Con él seguía siendo distinto. Para empezar, Inglaterra no era muy dado a la confraternización, con contadas salvedades. Pero no se trataba solo de eso. Tampoco Francia se sentía en disposición de compartir ratos de asueto con él. La principal diferencia era que apenas sí podía recordar algún momento en el que ellos dos hubiesen sido amigos. Había habido periodos de tensa paz, era cierto; incluso pactos y algún que otro matrimonio concertado entre sus familias reales. Pero eran situaciones tan excepcionales que nunca habían dejado de sentirse incómodos cuando se veían obligados a comportarse el uno frente al otro. Y es que aquel no era su estado natural.

Quizás habían sido algo parecido a amigos una vez, hacía ya mucho tiempo, antes de la invasión normanda en las islas británicas. Entonces eran tan solo dos niños que aún no tenían razones para pelear. Pero incluso entonces eran demasiado distintos. Sus costumbres chocaban mucho, se incomodaban el uno al otro.

Y sin embargo eso era lo más cerca que habían estado de ser amigos. Eso, y tal vez el momento en el que Inglaterra lo había visitado antes de su ejecución, cuando ambos pensaban que aquello sería su final. Entonces Francia había llegado a notar incluso cierto afecto por parte del inglés, y ahora, visto un tiempo después, le resultaba confuso. Parecía que Inglaterra ponía todo de su parte para hacerle la vida imposible, pero lo quería vivo al fin y al cabo.

Todo lo demás habían sido guerra y hostilidades. Si tuviera a Inglaterra delante en aquel momento, no se le ocurriría nada que decir que no fuese un insulto o un reproche. Y de todas formas tampoco tenía ganas de decir ninguna otra cosa.

Prusia llenó hasta la mitad la jarra que quedaba vacía con el vino que había encontrado y se la ofreció a Francia, apropiándose de la que estaba llena de cerveza. Mientras el germano bebía a grandes tragos, Francia suspiró. Lo último que podía haberse imaginado el día anterior es que acabaría bebiendo vino en una jarra de cerveza con las manos atadas.

En fin, siempre podía ser peor. Podrían haberle ofrecido comida británica.

Prusia arrastró un taburete y se sentó a su lado, sonriendo. Volvió a llenar su jarra de cerveza y antes de empezarla, le hizo a Francia un gesto de brindis y guiñó un ojo.

—Sin rencores, ¿eh?

Francia dejó escapar una breve risa que no tenía nada de humor. Era demasiado pronto para pedirle aquello. Siempre le costaba más perdonar cuando Inglaterra estaba involucrado. Siempre lo sentía más en sus entrañas cuando alguno de sus viejos aliados formaba equipo precisamente con su peor enemigo. Bueno, España ya lo había hecho el año anterior; algo a todas luces inesperado dada la historia del país ibérico con Inglaterra. Lo de Prusia no debería haberlo pillado por sorpresa.

El problema era que aún se encontraba en estado de shock después de aquella derrota tan apabullante como inoportuna. A esas horas el día anterior ya se veía a sí mismo dueño y señor de los Países Bajos, el último escalafón antes de conseguir lo que nadie había conseguido en casi ochocientos años: la conquista de las Islas Británicas.

Ese había sido el sueño más ambicioso de Napoleón. Francia se había mostrado excéptico al principio. Hacía muchos siglos que no se planteaba en serio una empresa así, al igual que Inglaterra tampoco había vuelto a plantearse invadirlo a él desde que acabase la cruenta Guerra de los Cien Años. Disputarse las colonias, que al fin y al cabo eran territorios que ellos mismos habían decidido marcar como británicos o franceses arbitrariamente; bueno, eso era una cosa. Pero las metrópolis... Los recuerdos de aquella interminable masacre medieval aún eran demasiado frescos para ambos, y lo serían para siempre.

Y sin embargo, Napoleón estaba tan convencido, que le había hecho volver a creer en el sueño imposible. La imagen de sí mismo entrando triunfante junto a su Emperador en un Londres rendido a sus pies se había vuelto demasiado poderosa y atrayente como para desestimarla.

Ahora, todo había acabado justo antes de empezar. El Reino Unido se había ganado a pulso su fama de inexpugnable, y la prueba era que ni siquiera el imperio más poderoso que Europa había visto en los últimos siglos había sido capaz de soñar siquiera con poner un pie en sus playas.

Lo había tenido tan cerca... casi había podido saborearlo, tocarlo con la punta de sus dedos.

—Era un plan perfecto —murmuró para así, mirando absorto a ninguna parte —. Una estrategia impecable. Napoleón es un genio.

—Y sin embargo, aquí estamos —rió Prusia, dándole un par de palmadas en la espalda y revolviéndole el cabello.

Francia volvió a la realidad, molesto y dolorido, y miró a Prusia con rechazo.

—Formáis buena pareja, Arthur y tú —escupió. Solía usar esos nombres cuando se refería a la parte más personal de otras naciones. Era algo que se había ido imponiendo poco a poco en todos ellos—. Te pareces a él cuando era un pirata.

Prusia frunció el ceño, pero no dejó de sonreír.

—No sé si eso es un halago o un insulto.

—Viniendo de mí, ya te lo puedes imaginar. Tú siempre has sido un pirata en tierra firme, de todas formas.

—"Un pirata en tierra firme..." —Prusia repitió sus palabras con admiración—. ¡Amigo mío, eres todo un poeta! Es lo más hermoso que me han dicho nunca. Voy a beberme todo este barril a tu salud.

Para demostrar que sus intenciones eran reales, vació lo que quedaba de su segunda jarra de un trago y volvió a llenarla.

—No son ni las ocho de la mañana —observó Francia.

—¿Y?

El francés volvió a beber un poco de su propia jarra, pero solo un trago corto. Se encogió de hombros.

—Nada. Con suerte te dará una indigestión de vuelta a casa.

—¡Oh! No voy de vuelta a casa ahora, _Frankie_. ¡Voy a París!

—¿¡Qué!? —exclamó Francia. Se revolvió en su asiento presa de la ira, pero las ataduras no le permitieron levantarse.

—Sí, ya sabes, entrada triunfal y todo eso.

Prusia se pavoneó ante él, sin parar de beber entre frase y frase.

—Como te atrevas a tocarle un pelo...

—¡Tranquilo! No voy a sembrar el caos. Mi objetivo solo es procurar que todo vuelva a la normalidad lo antes posible después de la marcha de Napoleón. No tengo nada contra París. De hecho —Prusia acercó su taburete a Francia y lo miró fijamente, señalándolo con el dedo—, no tengo nada en tu contra, en realidad. Habíamos declarado la guerra a Napoleón, no a ti.

Aquello exasperó a Francia. Su mirada se ensombreció y habló entre dientes. Iba a defender a su General y Emperador hasta las últimas consecuencias.

—Él y yo somos una misma cosa —respondió, conteniendo su ira.

—Me temo que ya no. Pero si quieres acompañarlo al exilio, solo tienes que pedirlo —dijo una voz nueva. Una figura que Francia conocía demasiado bien, esa figura a la que odiaba y temía, se abrió paso, cojeando levemente, hacia el interior de la tienda. Inglaterra los miró a ambos sin sonreír, simplemente alzando una ceja, la única que los vendajes de su cabeza dejaban ver. Si aquella victoria lo había hecho feliz, desde luego no lo demostraba—. Y tú... —se dirigió a Prusia y le arrancó la jarra de cerveza de las manos—. Deja eso. Te necesito en plenitud de tus facultades en París lo antes posible. Ya deberías estar saliendo.

Prusia dejó escapar un suspiro y se levantó lentamente, con hastío. Se acercó a Inglaterra y, cuando estuvieron muy cerca, le dedicó una sonrisa y un saludo militar.

—_Yes, sir_ —dijo con voz profunda, y tanto Francia como el propio Inglaterra supieron que, en el fondo, se estaba riendo de él—. ¿Puedo llevarme el barril?

—¡Largo! —ladró Inglaterra. Prusia gruñó y se dirigió a la salida de mala gana, murmurando maldiciones en alemán.

—¡Cuidate, _Frankreich_! —dijo, saludando al francés justo antes de salir— ¡Nos vemos en la próxima!

Francia no respondió, solo desvió la mirada. Una vez más, quedaban él e Inglaterra a solas. Pero la batalla, y muy posiblemente la guerra, ya habían terminado; no creía que estuviera allí para rematarlo. Además, no tendría sentido entonces que hubieran vendado sus heridas. ¿Qué podía querer Inglaterra? Tal vez pactar los términos de su rendición. Cómo odiaba aquel momento.

—No ha debido de ser fácil para alguien como tú, eso de llevarte bien con el resto de la Coalición —musitó Francia con la mirada perdida.

Inglaterra miró con suspicacia la jarra que le había quitado a Prusia, pero después de unos instantes decidió beber de ella. Tres dedos de su mano derecha estaban vendados.

—Tú me lo has puesto muy fácil —dijo calmadamente cuando terminó de beber—. Nada une tanto como un enemigo común. Y te las has apañado de maravilla para poner en tu contra a todo el mundo. Tampoco han venido esta vez los _Estados Unidos_ en tu rescate, ¿eh?

—Cállate, ¿quieres? No lo ayudé por eso, lo hice porque pensé que era lo correcto —aquello era una gran mentira, y en el fondo ambos lo sabían, así que no dijeron nada más al respecto.

—Debes de sentirte muy solo ahora —dijo Inglaterra lentamente. _«__Así que para eso ha venido__»_, pensó Francia. _«__Para torturarme con sus palabras.__»_

—Tú sabes mucho de eso, ¿verdad? Siempre has estado solo —contraatacó.

—Ah, pero yo he buscado esa soledad, a diferencia de ti. Napoleón podrá ser un gran estratega, no te lo niego, pero no ha sido muy bueno procurándote amigos. Aunque lo ha intentado; vaya si lo ha intentado —rió Inglaterra, y bebió otro trago de cerveza. Luego se acercó a Francia y, aunque él intentó alejarse, no pudo evitar que el inglés le pellizcase la mejilla como si estuviese riñéndole a un niño que se había comportado mal—. Ahora te va costar un tiempo recuperar tus amistades, ¿eh?

—¿Por qué no me dejas en paz? —exclamó Francia, con la voz rota. Las lágrimas le empañaron la vista y no pudo evitar que cayeran. Cómo odiaba llorar sin darse cuenta. Le hacía sentirse débil, y estaba seguro de que Inglaterra se regocijaba en su llanto. Cuántas veces se había propuesto en vano no volver a darle esa satisfacción. Pero era inútil. El desprecio que sentía por sí mismo le hizo llorar aún más, y pronto estuvo sollozando con la frente apoyada en la mesa. Se sentía la persona más patética del mundo—. Lárgate, ya tienes lo que querías. Mi ejército está dispersado, la Guardia Imperial destruida, Napoleón prendido...

—Y esta vez para siempre, te lo garantizo —apuntó Inglaterra—. No cometeré el mismo error dos veces.

—¿Para qué me retienes aquí? —volvió a preguntar Francia, levantando la vista—. Mátame otra vez si te apetece o déjame marchar, pero no me tengas más así, ¿de qué te sirve?

Inglaterra lo miró largamente y suspiró. Había más hastío que odio en sus ojos.

—Quería hablar contigo.

El francés lo miró con sorpresa. ¿Por qué tenía la sensación de que había algo distinto en su tono? Ahora que lo pensaba, llevaba un tiempo notando a Inglaterra diferente. Más o menos desde después de su Revolución. Respiró hondo varias veces, tratando de calmarse.

—Muy bien, aquí me tienes. Supongo que quieres regodearte un buen rato en...

—Te entiendo.

Se hizo el silencio entre los dos. Inglaterra apoyó la jarra en la mesa y le dio vueltas lentamente, sin mirar a Francia. Pero Francia sí que lo miraba a él, atónito.

—¿Cómo dices?

—Digo que te entiendo. Sé lo que pretendías y también sé por qué lo querías. Te vi alzarte de nuevo en medio de la Revolución, cuando todos esperaban que desaparecieras —Inglaterra hablaba de forma sincera pero tranquila, como meditando muy bien cada palabra que decía. Por una vez en mucho tiempo (con la excepción, tal vez, de aquella noche en los calabozos de París) no parecía sentirse irritado ante la mera presencia de Francia. Parecía como si el mismo _Duque de Hierro_ lo hubiese contagiado de su recia serenidad—. Entonces temí que nada pudiera pararte, y hasta cierto punto no me equivoqué. Sé lo que es sentirse más grande, más poderoso y más legitimado en tus intenciones que todos los que tienes a tu alrededor. Reconocí esa mirada en ti y en tu Napoleón y supe que algo grande estaba a punto de ocurrir, y que yo me vería arrastrado a ello. Te reconoceré algo: hasta la pasada noche, veía muy incierto para mí el resultado de esta guerra.

Francia seguía sin saber qué decir. No entendía a dónde quería llegar Inglaterra con todo aquello, pero le resultaba muy extraño que le hablase así, y que reconociese lo cerca que había estado de perder. Solo se le ocurrió preguntar una cosa.

—¿Estás borracho?

Por alguna razón, Inglaterra rió con ganas, sinceramente. Era la primera vez que lo hacía en presencia de Francia desde que eran niños, antes de la conquista normanda. El francés hubiera sentido algo de nostalgia, quizás, de no haber tenido el cuerpo y la mente tan apaleados.

—No. Esta cerveza tendrá mucha fama pero no es de mi entero gusto, a decir verdad —a pesar de lo que acababa de decir, Inglaterra bebió otro trago de la jarra. Francia lo imitó, apurando el contenido de la suya.

—Yo no puedo imaginar lo que es vivir rodeado de fronteras —continuó Inglaterra—. Debe de ser algo claustrofóbico. Supongo que por eso en el continente litigáis constantemente sobre ellas. Pero Europa no está hecha para ser hegemónica, Francia, sino para ser un equilibrio constante de fuerzas contrapuestas. Yo lo comprendí muy pronto, y por eso siempre he buscado expandirme allende los mares. Esta tierra está ya tan emponzoñada, tan llena de vecinos que se odian unos a otros desde tiempos inmemoriales, que no hay nada que hacer con ella. Todos los intentos de emular lo que en su día consiguió el Imperio Romano han fracasado. El tuyo también lo habría hecho tarde o temprano —llegado a este punto, Inglaterra se encogió de hombros—. Yo solo he acelerado el proceso.

A Fracia toda aquella charla se le hacía lejana. Él solo quería despertarse de repente y encontrarse con que había vencido, o con que la batalla aún no había sucedido y todo aquello no había sido más que una terrible pesadilla. Aún no entendía...

—Era un plan perfecto —repitió, mirándose las manos atadas en su regazo—. Una estrategia impecable. Napoleón es un genio.

—Es posible. Pero subestimaste a tus enemigos, como de costumbre.

Francia apretó los nudillos hasta clavar las uñas en su propia piel. La derrota también había dejado caer cierto tipo de calma sobre él, y por una vez sintió que no odiaba tanto a Inglaterra como se odiaba a sí mismo. ¿Qué iba a hacer? ¿Culparlo por proteger sus intereses, por pararle los pies como siempre había hecho? No, Francia ya tenía asimilado que Inglaterra siempre sería un obstáculo constante a sus intenciones. Era su _trabajo_, al igual que el suyo era mantener a los ingleses a raya. Más bien se odiaba a sí mismo por haber fracasado de forma tan catastrófica en la empresa más importante de su vida.

—Solo quería demostrarte... —no fue capaz de terminar la frase.

—Lo sé —Inglaterra se levantó y, para sorpresa de Francia, desató los nudos que lo retenían en la silla, aunque no los de sus manos. Lo tomó del codo izquierdo y tiró de él hacia arriba—. Vamos.

A Francia le dolió todo al ponerse en pie. Ni siquiera pensó en resistirse mientras Inglaterra lo arrastraba fuera de la tienda y a través del campamento. Daba igual a dónde lo estuviera llevando, cualquier cosa era mejor que quedarse por más tiempo allí dentro. El sol ya brillaba alto, y tanto él como Inglaterra pestañearon varias veces al salir, molestos por la intensidad de la luz. Seguramente presentaban una estampa de lo más patética; los dos llenos de vendas, cojeando y apoyándose el uno en el otro, con sus uniformes hechos jirones, quemados, embarrados y ensangrentados.

Llegaron al límite del campamento, donde se iniciaba un sendero hacia el poblado más próximo. Inglaterra se detuvo y liberó a Francia de su agarre.

—Ya puedes volver a casa —dijo, señalando el sendero con un gesto de su cabeza. Francia miró en la misma dirección, abatido.

—¿No tendrás un caballo de sobra?

Inglaterra negó con la cabeza y se cruzó de brazos.

—Me temo que no puedo permitirme que llegues a París antes que Prusia.

Francia suspiró, sintiéndose desfallecer. Le esperaba un duro camino, entonces. Al menos, hasta que lograse convencer a alguien de que le prestara una montura. ¿Pero quién iba a fiarse o siquiera querer acercarse a alguien en su estado? Parecía un soldado muerto y regresado de la tumba. Lo era, de hecho. Alzó sus muñecas con una mirada de súplica.

—¿Podrías desatarme, al menos?

—Deja de tentar a tu suerte y desaparece —le espetó Inglaterra, visiblemente impaciente.

Francia se dio por vencido. Dio media vuelta y se acercó al sendero, intentando mantener una pose lo más digna posible al andar, lo cual era francamente difícil. Sin embargo, de repente se detuvo y miró hacia atrás. Había algo que seguía sin entender. El inglés levantó de nuevo la única ceja que podía mover.

—¿A qué esperas?

—¿Por qué me has contado todo eso antes, en la tienda? —preguntó Francia con el ceño fruncido—. Sé que tenías que hacer tiempo antes de liberarme, pero podías haberme dejado allí solo, simplemente.

Inglaterra se cruzó de brazos, mirando a su alrededor en busca de alguna respuesta lógica. Después de unos instantes, respiró hondo y se rindió ante la evidencia de que tal respuesta seguramente no existía. Se encogió de hombros.

—No lo sé —respondió.

Francia se lo quedó mirando. Tras la batalla, todo era desolación y ruina a su alrededor, pero ellos permanecían de pie, como dos niños que ya no recordaban exactamente por qué empezaron a pelear. Tuvo por primera vez la sensación de que tenía ante él a un completo desconocido.

Sin decir nada más, Francia volvió a girar sobre sus talones y emprendió el largo camino hacia París, sin saber que esa misma sensación lo acompañaría durante casi noventa años.

* * *

Waterloo había marcado una especie de límite para ambos, como si durante la batalla hubiesen dejado salir el odio que compartían en todo su esplendor, y luego se hubieran quedado vacíos. Francia pensaba muy a menudo en aquella decisiva jornada, más de lo que cualquiera hubiese podido adivinar.

¿Qué hubiese dicho Napoleón de verlo ahora? ¿Se avergonzaría de él, o por el contrario lo vería como un buen movimiento estratégico, y lo felicitaría por haber encontrado al fin un amigo?

_Amigo_, esa palabra aún le chocaba cuando la colocaba en su mente al lado de la imagen de la huraña nación británica. Lo observó sentarse a la mesa de reuniones aparentando seguridad en sí mismo. Sus ademanes, tan medidos y controlados, su tono de voz sin estridencias y su lenguaje tan cuidado le resultaban fuera de lugar en él. Francia había conocido al niño asilvestrado, al joven guerrero, al explorador, al pirata y al soldado del Imperio Británico, pero al _gentleman_ victoriano solo lo había observado desde lejos, y no sabía nada de él. Nada, excepto que algo de su antiguo yo permanecía oculto bajo esa gruesa capa de buenos modales, si se le podía hacer caso a la breve chispa que había visto brillar en sus ojos en el momento en que se saludaron.

Mientras él mismo se acercaba a la mesa, fue dolorosamente consciente de que Inglaterra volvía a causarle muchísima _curiosidad_. Justo como al principio de conocerlo, cuando no era más que un niño flacucho que trepaba a los árboles para huir de los extraños y pasaba horas conversando con seres invisibles.

Se sentó grácilmente y la reunión dio comienzo. En realidad todos los temas estaban ya acordados casi en su totalidad, aquella reunión era más un formalismo que otra cosa. Francia entrelazó sus dedos mientras escuchaba los detalles acerca del control de uno y otro sobre determinadas colonias. Inglaterra, sentado frente a él, parecía profundamente concentrado en el tema, aunque aún no había intervenido y se limitaba a escuchar en silencio, asintiendo levemente de vez en cuando.

Francia lo observó con interés, fijándose en cada detalle, intentando adivinar lo que pasaba por su mente, y no pudo evitar ladear un poco la cabeza y dejar escapar inconscientemente una pequeña sonrisa mientras lo hacía.

El Imperio Británico vivía en aquel momento una segura era de esplendor; sin embargo los valores que habían florecido en su sociedad costreñían a Inglaterra por todas partes, y Francia no podía parar de preguntarse por qué. ¿Por qué había construido él mismo una jaula tan estrecha para el león que llevaba dentro? ¿Qué pensaba ahora Inglaterra sobre él, y sobre el oscuro pasado que compartían? Entornó los ojos. Había demasiados interrogantes, y la curiosidad era uno de los vicios de Francia, así que esperaba poder desentrañarlos uno a uno, de una forma u otra.

Sus miradas se cruzaron por un instante, y Francia fue terriblemente consciente de su cara de imbécil. Carraspeó y se dispuso a leer con atención los documentos que su Presidente le entregaba en ese momento. Vio de reojo que Inglaterra fruncía el ceño y también se centraba en leer sin hacer ningún comentario.

La reunión transcurrió sin más incidentes, hasta que llegó el momento de la firma. Francia tomó la pluma estilográfica entre sus dedos y respiró hondo. Los acuerdos no se considerarían cerrados hasta que Inglaterra y él los rubricaran personalmente. Un simple gesto, y ambos se convertirían oficialmente en amigos. _Así de sencillo_. Era perturbador pensar cuántas veces había empleado esa misma mano para herir, e incluso matar a quien ahora estaba al otro lado de la mesa, y viceversa.

Aquel pensamiento lo detuvo justo un instante antes de firmar, y un solitario punto de tinta negra quedó registrado en el papel. Una parte de él le seguía gritando que aquello no era correcto. Supondría muchas ventajas para ambos, sí, su Presidente y sus ministros no se cansaban de repetirlo. Pero, ¿qué valor podía tener una amistad basada puramente en el interés propio? Francia ya tenía muchos amigos así, amigos que iban y venían, que se convertían en enemigos dependiendo de en qué dirección soplase el viento. No era capaz de imaginar a Inglaterra como uno más de ellos, o tal vez no quería.

Alzó la vista y vio que el inglés también dudaba. Releía el acuerdo una y otra vez, como si quisera aprendérselo de memoria, pero la mano en la que sostenía la pluma temblaba y no llegaba a acercarse lo suficiente al papel. Tenía los labios y el entrecejo fruncidos, y su mirada iba más allá de las letras, perdiéndose en lejanos recuerdos tal vez, supuso Francia.

Por alguna razón, se sintió responsable de dar el primer paso. Alargó su mano a través de la mesa y le dio un pequeño apretón a Inglaterra en el antebrazo, como queriendo decirle que todo saldría bien, aunque él mismo no estuviera del todo seguro. Inglaterra lo miró a los ojos y Francia asintió con la cabeza y le sonrió. No fue una sonrisa ladina, o de superioridad. Fue una sonrisa completa, sincera, y la prueba era que sus ojos también sonreían y que había aparecido en su mejilla aquel hoyito que Inglaterra no había visto casi nunca.

Sus ojos volvieron al papel y, sin pensarlo más, Francia firmó sin esperar a que lo hiciese la otra parte. Por un momento pareció que el sonido de la pluma rasgando la superficie del papel, mientras todos a su alrededor contenían la respiración, era el único sonido que existía en el mundo.

Ya estaba hecho. Francia había sido el primero en depositar plenamente su confianza en aquella nueva etapa. Mil años de sangrientos conflictos quedaban clausurados, y en cambio un futuro prometedor se extendía ante ambos. Esto era, si Inglaterra cumplía con su parte y firmaba.

Pero Inglaterra no parecía tan seguro como él. Se encontraba más pálido que de costumbre. Se pasó la mano por la frente, dejó la pluma sobre la mesa y se apoyó en el respaldo de su silla.

—Lo siento... —dijo con voz trémula, procurando no mirar a nadie, especialmente a Francia—. Creo que necesito tomar el aire.

Antes de que nadie pudiera reaccionar, se levantó de golpe, salió de la sala y escapó de la casa. Solo después de escuchar el portazo empezaron todos a mirarse unos a otros sin saber qué decir exactamente.

Francia miraba con rabia el documento sin firmar al otro lado de la mesa, la pluma colocada de forma exactamente paralela a él. Siempre tan medido, tan controlado... pero aquellos gestos de Inglaterra no eran más que una fachada: en su interior seguía reinando el caos, como siempre. Ahora Francia estaba seguro.

Sus manos se cerraron con fuerza en torno a los reposabrazos de la silla. Se sentía tremendamente estúpido, ridículo, como una novia plantada justo ante el altar. Y lo peor de todo era que él ya había dado el 'Sí, quiero'.

Pero Francia estaba lejos de ser el único incomodado por la situación. El Primer Ministro británico parecía a punto de morir de la vergüenza.

—I-iré a ver qué le sucede —dijo a modo de disculpa.

Francia se levantó de golpe y miró enfadado al Primer Ministro.

—No, iré yo.

Sin una palabra más, lanzó su estilográfica contra la mesa y salió de la casa a grandes zancadas.

Se iba a enterar ese maldito inglés.

* * *

Breves aclaraciones y reseñas históricas:

Hay una frase en la que Prusia menciona que la pelea entre Inglaterra y Francia se asemeja a una opereta. En realidad las operetas no se desarrollaron hasta mediados del XIX, un poco después de los hechos narrados en la primera parte del capítulo, por lo que la frase es un anacronismo. Pero es que el símil me gustaba demasiado.

Valonia es una región que se corresponde actualmente con la zona francófona de Bélgica. Por aquel entonces Bélgica aún no se había independizado de Holanda (lo haría en 1830, poco después), por eso cuando se menciona el país en la que están solo se habla de "Países Bajos", que era el nombre con el que se conocían como conjunto en aquel momento y que posteriormente quedó solo para designar a Holanda.

Pensé en incluir a estos dos personajes, e incluso a Escocia, en el capítulo, ya que todos ellos lucharon también en Waterloo del bando de los ingleses. Pero hubiera sido complicarlo demasiado, así que me limité a incluir a Prusia, que fue innegablemente una presencia determinante en el resultado. De todas formas podéis imaginarlos luchando por allí.

Cuando Inglaterra dice que no volverá a cometer el mismo error con Napoleón, se refiere a que este ya había sido derrotado y llevado al exilio en la isla de Elba en 1814, desde donde se las había arreglado para escapar, volver a Francia, reunir de nuevo al ejército y organizar la campaña de Bélgica (Surprise, bitch!). La advertencia de Inglaterra no es en vano, una vez derrotado de nuevo, Napoleón es exiliado a la isla de Santa Elena, de donde ya nunca saldrá (vivo).

Cuando Francia dice sobre París 'Como te atrevas a tocarle un pelo...' no me estaba refiriendo específicamente a que la ciudad tuviese una personificación, pero es que no sabía cómo más expresarlo. No aparecerá en el fic ni esa ni ninguna personificación de ciudad ni región, pero de todas formas si queréis imaginar que la tiene podéis hacerlo, porque no interfiere en la historia.

Tuve que asegurarme de si ya se usaban plumas estilográficas a principios del siglo XX y resulta que sí, de hecho se venían usando desde mediados del XIX.

Y ahora otros comentarios:

Muchas gracias a Bunny Nya y Tanis Barca por vuestros reviews del capítulo anterior. Me alegro mucho de que os haya gustado, la verdad. Y espero que también este os guste.

Snif, con este capítulo hemos llegado al fin de los flashbacks. Lo único que queda es un capítulo final que ocurrirá enteramente en 1904. Tenía pensado escribir un epílogo ambientado en la Segunda Guerra Mundial, pero tal como me lo imagino acabaría siendo igual de largo que el resto de capítulos, y además tal vez lo propio de este fic es que acabe con el Entente y punto. En ese caso seguiría escribiendo lo que tengo pensado sobre la IIGM, pero lo haría como un one-shot aparte, aunque seguiría la misma línea de sucesos que este. ¿Opiniones?

Gracias por vuestras lecturas, reviews, favs y follows. :) Estoy poniendo mucho esfuerzo y dedicación en este fic, así que agradecería un poquito más de feedback, eso sí. xD

¡Hasta la próxima!


End file.
